An Unburdened Fury
by Entropic Horizon
Summary: What if Broly's crown didn't work?
1. Chapter 1: One Tiny Mistake

**An Unburdened Fury**

What if Broly's crown didn't work? How would this affect the Legendary Super Saiyan's mind when its free to develop without the restrictions imposed on it by Paragus and what changes will unfold in the DBZ verse as a result?

_Chapter 1: One Tiny Mistake_

**_On an Unknown Planet_**

Paragus steeled himself for what he was about to do. In his hands lay the one thing that could keep Broly under control.

It was an unimpressive golden band with a round, blue gem in the gem was unusually dull compared to the one on the accompanying ring he noted.

But, forgive the cliché, looks were deceiving.

If what Krang, his personal scientist, said held true, he wouldn't have to fear Broly any more because of this simple piece of jewelry.

This risk he was taking was great however. The teen's madness had reached a critical point; no words breached his mind whenever he let loose upon an unfortunate planet and he already lost an eye to one of his rampages.

But the reward was worth it. Having a power such as Broly's under his command practically guaranteed that he would rule wherever he deemed fit.

He let out a deep breath and walked into the boy's room.

Broly was in his bed asleep; the look of peace he had was a rare one. It appeared sleep was the only sanctuary from his collapsing mind.

_'He hasn't stirred...this plan might succeed yet.' _Thought Paragus as he stealthily walked towards the slumbering time bomb that was his son.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Broly was sleeping lighter than usual that night. His eyes opened slowly and groggily as expected of someone whose sleep was interrupted. "Father...what are you doing? Ah!"

Paragus practically leapt onto his son despite the incredibly short distance between the two. A light scuffle occurred but Paragus managed to put the crown on his son's head before being pushed away. The ring that controlled the crown fell to the ground in front of Broly but the teen paid it no attention.

The darkness in the room was suddenly chased away by the awe-inspiring aura of Broly's Super Saiyan transformation and his growls devolved into that terrifying laughter of his.

Paragus, realizing the absurd amount of danger he just put himself in, quickly grabbed the ring just as Broly took a hold of his head in a vice grip with his left hand, his maniacal laughter filling the room as his psychopathic tendencies brought themselves forward.

He quickly equipped the ring and pointed it at him. The gem on the ring shone with an unreal intensity as Paragus unleashed the full power of the mind control device.

Broly stopped squeezing which was promising. Granted, he didn't loosen his grip but it was an improvement over a few seconds ago nonetheless. The boy wore a confused look to his face for several moments before an utterly murderous grin appeared on his face.

He took off the crown and held it out to Paragus in his free hand. "Is this a pathetic attempt of yours to control me, father?" Paragus, in shock of the apparent failuer of the device, remained silent with a gaping jaw.

"IS IT, FATHER?!" He thundered with a palpable hysteria as he crushed the crown in his hand with an effortless ease.

The grip on his head suddenly tightened to the point where Paragus heard cracks in his skull which was surprising given how loud his screams of pain were. More vicious laughter echoed through the halls of the building.

* * *

_**In the Lab**_

Krang had been cleaning up his lab for the night when he noticed a glowing object on the floor near one of his tables. The glow died by the time he reached the source of the bright light which turned out to be a blue gemstone.

When he picked it up, he noted that it looked much like the one he put in Broly's crown just a few hours ago except it was much brighter in its overall appearance.

_'Funny,'_ He thought. _'I could have sworn the placeholder gem was the duller of the two.'_

He inspected it for a few seconds before a profound horror rose up within him when his thoughts caught up with what he was seeing.

He bolted out of the lab faster than he ever thought possible.

"Paragus! Paragus!"

* * *

The pain in his head was severe but it had dulled to the point where he had been able to stop screaming; he merely whimpered in pain now. If the contemplative, yet wholly sadistic, look on his son's face revealed anything, Broly was thinking of the best way to kill him.

"Paragus, are you there?!" Came a faint cry from down the hall that grabbed Broly's attention. "I accidentally left the placeholder gem in the crown! Here's the...proper...one...uh." Krang stood sheepishly at the door taking in the sight of Paragus on his knees with his son towering over him in the golden aura of a Super Saiyan.

The gem dropped to the floor.

"PARAGUS FORCED M-!" The scientist was turned to ash mid sentence along with a large part of the building by a ki blast.

"Well it looks like this was a spectacular failure on your scientist's part." Remarked the Super Saiyan mockingly.

"Please...Broly. Have mercy on your father!" Begged Paragus as he struggled to get Broly's hand off his head.

Broly suddenly let go causing him to tumble to the floor.

"I grow tired of your pathetic presence. I'll allow you to flee." With that, Broly stomped on Paragus' legs promptly crushing the bones in them eliciting another cry of pain from the man.

His son's haunting laughter was all Paragus could hear as he struggled to drag himself in an admittedly pitiful attempt to save his own hide. "Better get going father!" A crater appeared around Broly's feet a split second before he flew off.

As to what direction, it didn't matter to Paragus. He just needed to get away from Broly.

* * *

It took him mere seconds to find his father's personal spaceship. The fool had left it where they first landed all those years ago on this dump of a planet.

He entered the ship and moments later he and the ship were headed towards space.

Once the ship reached the very edge of the planet's atmosphere however, it stopped. Broly erected an energy barrier around himself and opened the airlock.

Below him was a wondrous sight to behold. Another planet for him to do with as he pleased. He held up his right arm towards the massive sphere of rock.

The area around him took on a green color momentarily before the color condensed in the center of Broly's outstretched palm. A bright, marble-sized ball of ki was born which Broly promptly clenched his fist around.

"He he he...ha ha ha...HA HA HA HA! Goodbye, father! HA HA!" Broly threw the brilliantly green ki blast at his latest victim.

* * *

**_On the Planet's Surface_**

Paragon felt his stomach drop when he saw his ship head off into space. If he had to be honest with himself though, he felt mostly relief that Broly was off planet and, dare he say, a sliver of hope as well.

That monster was gone which meant that there was a small, if negligible, chance he might just survive.

A vivid green colored the landscape surrounding Paragus cutting his thoughts short. He looked up in time to see Broly's blast come out of the clouds.

There was only enough time for his eyes to widen before he was consumed in the planet's violent death.

* * *

_**Back on the Ship**_

The satisfaction he had upon seeing the planet disappear was...intoxicating to say the least but unfortunately his euphoria was abruptly ended when the light of the explosion died. That was always the worst part.

He headed back inside the ship and closed the airlock before letting his barrier fade away. He sat down in what used to be his father's chair and for what was most likely the first time in his life, he felt...well he didn't know what he felt.

It wasn't regret, no. Confused? Again, no.

Lost? Lost. He felt lost.

For the entirety of his life, nearly all of his choices were made by his father. Where they went, how they lived, etc. The only choices he ever made was how many ki blasts it would take to destroy a certain planet; everything else he relegated to his father.

Never allowing himself to make choices really hindered him now that he thought about it. The thought made him angry and the rush of power that came along with his anger exhilarated him.

He forced himself to calm down when he realized he was damaging the controls on the chair's armrests. A few button presses revealed that everything was in working order and the damage was mostly superficial.

He pulled up a map and inspected it for any inhabited planets. He would need supplies because, in his anger, he left without restocking the ship and destroyed the one planet in this system that had what he needed.

The closest one with a known advanced civilization was a few light years away. A short trip. He plugged the coordinates in and off the ship went.

* * *

Author's Note

Broly is my favorite Dragon Ball Z villain but he was sorely underdeveloped in my opinion. I mean he's had two movies (I refuse to count Bio-Broly) but all we got was that he was a crazy dude with an overwhelming hatred for Goku.

Even in the moments where he's _not_ a raving lunatic, he's pretty much a doormat because of the crown so I thought 'What would he be like if he didn't have that crown and Goku wasn't around? Would he have some semblance of sanity or what?"

And that's how you got this. It also helped tha it wouldn't leave my head for the past week.

Forgive the short length as this really functions as more of a prologue than anything else.

Anyways, please review if you liked this chapter and feel free to leave any criticisms or praise as that really helps out with my writing.

P.S. - Your opinion on whether or not Broly at the end is too OOC at the end would also be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Monsters and Worms

**An Unburdened Fury**

_Chapter 2: Monsters and Worms_

The ever so familiar cry of a baby rang out in Broly's head igniting a fervent anger within him. '_Not this again!'_

"Is that you, Kakarot?!" He thundered as he looked around the darkness he floated aimlessly within.

More crying answered him and more fury welled up within him. The cries came from all over preventing him from locating their source. Then they started getting louder.

The volume of the cries grew to such an intensity that he put his hands to his ears in a vain attempt at escaping them and his wrath became despair and agony.

"Leave me alone! Gah!" The pain in his head forced him to his knees and he unconsciously turned into a Super Saiyan. "Go away!"

His ki skyrocketed within him and filled him to the point where it just added to the already excruciating headache Kakarot's cries were causing him. He couldn't hold it anymore and began screaming as rays of light seemed to rip through his skin.

* * *

Broly awoke, in his Super Saiyan state, still screaming as he launched a ki blast towards the wall. The explosion rocked the ship and filled his room with smoke.

He exited the room practically coughing his lungs out and waving away the smoke. _'Another nightmare' _He thought as the ship began its usual cleanup of his room.

His nightmares were a rarity nowadays but when he was much younger, he had them almost daily. Due to his...violent actions upon waking up, his father had a special room specially built for him in his spaceship.

The walls were thick and made of much harder, more expensive materials than the hull and they were outfitted with some machinery that created a shield of energy along the walls whenever dangerous levels of ki were being generated within.

_I'm not getting anymore sleep after that...' _He wiped some sweat off his brow and headed towards the bridge of the ship._  
_

* * *

It had only taken a few days for the ship to reach its destination which was lucky as Broly's massive appetite saw that he ran out of food the day before he landed. Needless to say, he was starving and thoroughly irritated at himself.

_'Next time, Take care of what you need _then_ blow up the planet.' _Was the thought he had replaying his head to distract him from his hunger.

The ship had fuel for months so he had that going for him at the very least.

* * *

_**An Hour After Landing**_

Disgusting. That was the only way he could describe the pitiful city he wandered into.

The locals, a bunch of multi-colored 4-foot tall humanoids, roamed like savages around him in the standard hustle and bustle of a busy metropolis. He was further aggravated by the fact that they openly stared at him, not bothering to hide their gazes.

Apparently, he wasn't a common sight.

It angered him but he could not obliterate their intolerable presence. _'Not until I get my supplies.' _He thought as he looked everywhere for anything resembling a...

Actually, now that he thought about it, he didn't know _what _he was looking for. Was it a restaurant? Those sold food but you can't exactly store those for long trips. A market? That made more sense but, damn it all to hell, he couldn't find anything resembling one!

The signs were all in the language of the natives and he only knew...whatever his language was called. He clenched his fists. _'Damn that old fool!' _By carrying out all the deeds Broly himself deemed too "boring", his father unintentionally became his very lifeline!

An audible growl scared some of locals away from him.

"Need some help, my unusually tall friend?" Broly snapped his head towards the origin of the voice. He scowled at what he saw.

It was a woman (or at the very least, it had features he considered feminine) about a foot shorter than him with pale skin and large, black eyes devoid of pupils. She had an almost malnourished appearance with disproportionately long limbs and wore what amounted to bed sheets all over her body.

Her appearance sickened him.

She raised a brow in return to his scowl (or an equivalent gesture given that her head was completely hairless). "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine? You're obviously not familiar with this place but if you don't want any help, I'll just go."

She turned to leave but another growl from Broly turned her around. "My ship needs restocking and I am...unfamiliar with this place as you said."

She smirked at him.

She was dead the moment he didn't need her, he decided. No one makes him look like a child in need of a hand to hold and acts smug about it.

"You're in the wrong part of the city then. This is where the locals hang. Refueling stations and the like for travelers are on the other side of the city. Lucky for you, my business happens to be a few minutes away. My boys and I will have you set up in no time."

He nodded. "Take me to your 'boys' then." She giggled at his choice of words. She _giggled_ at him. "For future reference, my name is-

Broly's hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat in a momentary loss of impulse control but he reigned it in before he killed her.

He brought her closer, lifting her off the ground as a result, until their faces were an inch apart. "I. Don't. Care." He dropped her onto her back. "Now, let's go."

She nodded fearfully and scrambled to get onto her legs to lead him to wherever her business was. A glance to the sides showed that the majority of the natives around them had stopped to see what had happened.

A growl from Broly sent them scurrying.

* * *

They had only been walking a few minutes but the scenery around them had changed noticeably. Where he met his annoying guide was alive, chaotic, and colorful. This place was drab and dead.

_'Like how I'm going to leave this planet soon.'_ The teen thought as they seemingly reached their destination, a large warehouse.

"Is this it?" He asked angrily. "Yep!" The pale woman replied cheerfully as she knocked on the door, her fear from earlier apparently forgotten. A slit near the top of the door slid open revealing four yellow eyes. Whomever was behind the door promptly closed the slit and opened the door itself.

Of course, Broly thought nothing of this admittedly suspicious activity. He figured it was just how businesses were run.

His temporary help walked through, beckoning Broly inside as she did. As he went through the door, he noted that the four-eye being behind the door was a hulk of a beast.

A four-eyed, purple-skinned, muscle-bound hulk of a beast with some strange looking armor.

Their eyes met momentarily and it looked like the freak was sizing him up. Fool.

"Yo sis!" Broly turned his head where a red haired, pale skinned youth, apparently the same species as his help, jumped down from the second level of the warehouse. "Brought another, uh, 'costumer' I see?"

Yet again, no alarms rang in Broly's head.

"Indeed, I did brother."

The door slammed behind Broly and the lights of the warehouse turned on revealing a strange assortment of about a half dozen different aliens apparently working on the inventory of the place.

"Sweet."

The boy yelled out a word in some foreign language at the workers to which they nodded. Broly felt something cold poke into is back. He turned his head around and saw that it was a gun of sorts being held by his 'help' who looked far too confident to his liking.

Looking back into the warehouse, all the 'workers' and the boy had guns pointed at him. "Alright here's the deal, give us all that nice looking jewelry you're wearing and hand us any and all the money you have. After that, you will lead us to your ship, am I clear?"

Oh.

_'This is going to be **good.**' _Broly's eyes took on a malicious glint to them as the idiot's words sunk in. Most of the workers became nervous at the sight in spite of the confidence in their numbers.

"You try anything funny..." Galech said, picking up where her brother left off. "We'll shoot you. No worries, we'll miss any vitals so you won't die. Try anything particularly worrisome and you'll be dealing with our pal here."

She gestured with her head towards the four-eyed door opener. "Used to take over planets for a living for the Planet Trade Organization in the North Galaxy so it'd be in your best interest to-"

Broly couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. He didn't want to as it usually drove him over the edge and he, for all intents and purposes, still needed someone to aid him in restocking his ship but the whole situation was just too _funny_.

These _worms _thought they could prey on him?!

He turned around, faster than any of them could anticipate, and launched a green ki blast from his right hand. It was a small attack, it barely held any of his power, but their 'muscle' was incinerated nonetheless along with a massive chunk of the front of the building.

He soaked in their fearful visages with a large grin on his face. "Well, it's a wonder he was hired at all! I give him a free shot to see if he can put up a fight but he goes ahead and dies instead."

As his trademark insanity began to rear its ugly head, Broly's grin widened and a pure white aura of ki erupted from him.

"Sh-shoot the bastard!" The boy yelled an instant before his head was taken off by a quick swipe of Broly's arm. Lasers rained down on Broly but they did nothing to the laughing teen.

They all fell in the next few moments with their dying allies and Broly's haunting laughter filling their ears.

"Oh my Go-gah!"

"HA HA HA!"

"Don't kill me! I'll do any- AAH!"

"HA HA HA HA!"

"He's a monster!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Faster than he would've liked, all the worms were dead. Save for his 'help' of course. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for restraining himself before killing the one person he needed or wiping out the city.

He turned around to see her still rooted to the same spot in raw fear. A step towards her and she turned to run only to trip on some debris.

She tried to crawl away but Broly caught up to her regardless. "P-please don't hurt me! They made me do it, I swear! I'm innocent!" The woman pleaded as she brought herself up to her knees and joined her hands in her attempt at begging.

It felt so nice whenever they begged. "Restock my ship."

"W-what?"

He picked her up and casually tossed her to the crates. "Don't make me repeat myself."

* * *

It had taken a few hours since he killed all of her help (and got a little lost when he tried to find the warehouse with his ship) but she got his ship restocked regardless. She lifted the last of the crates into the ship and then promptly collapsed.

"That's...the last...of our food." She gasped out in between breaths. Broly stepped onto his ship, ignoring her weakened state, and promptly headed to his chair.

The door to the ship closed trapping her inside. "What are you doing?" She asked in a frantic voice. Broly ignored her once more.

Just like what transpired on what used to be his home, Broly stopped the ship at the edge of the planet's atmosphere. The inside of the vessel lit up with the light of a Super Saiyan transformation.

Broly stood up and headed to the airlock picking up the girl as he did. "W-wait! You'll get us both killed if you do that!" She yelled into his ear. He shut her up with a glare.

As the airlock opened, Broly erected an energy barrier around the two. "This planet. It disgusts me." A crazed grin filled his face. "I think I'll cleanse it!"

He held her out with his left hand, her body a mere inch from the barrier's wall. He put his right hand to her back and erected a small energy barrier in the palm of his hand.

The surrounding area turned green and concentrated itself into the small energy barrier. "Please! Don't kill me! Destroy the planet but don't kill me!" She cried out while she sobbed uncontrollably. "Please!"

She realized that he'd let her go so she turned around, trying her best to compose herself. He started chuckling. "Join the trash you called allies in the afterlife! HA HA HA!" The ki blast launched from his hand and struck her in the stomach.

The energy barrier around the blast meant that instead of disintegrating her at that moment, she was carried by the ki blast towards the planet's surface.

* * *

He should have erected a barrier around the woman. She burned up in the atmosphere rather than in the explosion of the planet.

Oh well.

He closed the airlock and headed back to his chair. His hair fell as he returned to his base state.

He brought up the map once more.

"Where do I go now?"

* * *

Author's Note

Wow, the response for this story blew me away! Five reviews, four faves, four follows, and over 100 hits! If it continues like this, I might make this my main focus instead of **Fall Of Man**.

* * *

Review Responses!

**Kazuma Bushi**: **This is a pretty interesting premise that I've never seen done before. Without Broly's crown I just see him going on a murderous rampage across the Universe. Broly felt in character to me for most of the chapter. The only thing that could possibly be ooc was Broly sparing his father and the scientist. Broly would have killed them without sparing a second thought. Good chapter overall and it will be interesting to see where this story goes.**

Just want to say (not trying to be rude or anything), Krang was turned to ash and Paragus died in the planet's explosion. Leaving Paragus alive to be killed along with the planet instead of killing him on the spot could be seen as OOC but Broly does like to toy with his victims before killing them as seen in his movies.

**fightingchampion: This is epic! In my opinion their is no problem whatsoever with his personality. Definitely looking forward to more of this.**

**Scion 141: Good fic. Brolly's my favourite DBZ character. Glad to see another good fic (the other being The Path Chosen) about him. **

**I saw no problem with Brolly's personality, so far. **

**Update soon.**

These reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Oh, and here's your update Scion.

**Masterdragon1**:** First off broly is my favorite character in dbz second being vageta now as you said I agree with you I felt broly was not develop enough as a character but did make the z fighters feel like nothing I also feel they find done cheep ways to kill him I mean really one hit by goku? A small kI blast from a base form trunks stops his attack when it was pushing back three kamaha waves from three super sayians? Bull shit anyway I like stories that develop him awesome story can't wait to read more**

His death did feel kinda cheap in the second movie but I personally think that the way he was defeated in the first movie was a near perfect way of ending it IMO.

**SNERDERMER: I like where you're going with this, but as for broly being OOC, you've got a bit to work with. Aside from typical saiyan brutality and his sociopathic tendencies he's an underdeveloped character. Just don't go turning him into a pseudo-Goku please. It's been well established nearly every pure blooded saiyan was nothing like Goku. **

I'm not going to go that route with this story. Broly will change as he grows and matures and, sometimes it will be for the better, but a pseudo-Goku he will not become. (There's already a slew of fics of popular villains becoming good anyways.)

* * *

How's that for a second chapter? Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3: A Devil Feared by God

**An Unburdened Fury**

_Chapter 3: A Devil Feared by God_

"HA HA HA!"

Broly wore his trademark grin as he let loose another volley of fist sized ki blasts upon the city he had turned his attention to. It was flattened instantaneously in the ensuing explosions.

Several weeks have passed since the ship restocking debacle. During that time, Broly has been having the time of his life visiting random planets and terrorizing their populace before eventually erasing them from the fabric of the universe.

This particular planet planet was a "civilized" one. This meant they had no warriors; merely soldiers with ineffective weapons. They were weak, fragile, and panicky.

The perfect targets for a relaxing evening of planet purging. Scratch that, they would be perfect if they weren't so _boring_.

Normally, a planet's populace, in their panic, would forgo any sort of evacuation plans and just flee everywhere. There would be masses of civilians running in the streets as aimlessly as a flock of sheep without a shepherd and just as enjoyable to kill.

This planet seemed to have some global paranoia since their cities had a wealth of underground bunkers that the civilians had quickly disappeared into.

They were useless but he couldn't see them run or scream in terror! Although, personally breaking through their walls with his fists and witnessing their shocked faces was always a laugh so he had that going for him.

By his estimate, roughly a quarter of the planet's population was still alive meaning his fun would end soon which was always a shame.

Suddenly, he was hit in the back by something that covered him in a smothering cloud of smoke.

"I got him!" Yelled one of the natives in preemptive celebration.

A burst of ki from his body blew away the smoke revealing a completely unharmed Broly who was most displeased. "What insect continues to resist me?!" He thundered as he scanned the surrounding area.

He spotted a small group of soldiers, one of whom held what he presumed to be an explosive launcher of sorts. Pitiful. Broly landed among them causing one, at minimum if the smell's strength implied anything, to purge his bowels.

They were just as unpleasant to look at up close as he expected. They were all about five and a half feet tall with amphibious features and they were various shades of green.

_'Why did aliens always seem to have strange skin colors?'_ He found himself wondering. _'Why can't they look remotely normal?'_

Come to think of it, he was, for all intents and purposes, an alien since he wasn't of this world. So wouldn't that make him the one with the freaky skin tone? That's something to think on later. He needed to get back to the slaughter.

His grin shifted into an arrogant smirk. "It would have been better if you all had just died when you had the chance." His relaxed posture and mocking tone seemed to leave a couple of them bristled but they did nothing.

Several amusing moments of silence passed as these bugs tried to stand strong against his power.

"D-don't just stand there and gawk at him! Fire everything!" Shouted one behind him moments before Broly was consumed by laser blasts from their weapons. Of course, he was invulnerable in the face of their "advanced" weaponry.

Broly walked out of the cloud of smoke that had enveloped him with the grin still there. "Hehehe, that tickled!"

"H-he's a monster!" That gave him momentary pause.

Monster. Everywhere he went, that was what they called them. It was insulting. He was no monster.

"Monster? No, I am no monster!" He grabbed the soldier that had disrespected him by the head. "I am a devil!" Broly promptly embedded him into the stone floor.

"We have to retreat! Wait, don't go, you fool!"

One of the soldiers chose to forgo his weapon and charged Broly in a rage. "No, that was my brother he just killed!" Broly turned around and caved the man's face in with a lazy backhand that sent him bouncing away for a good dozen yards.

He lifted his left leg and stomped the soldier stuck in the floor effectively rendering his ribs and sternum to dust and his internal organs to jelly. The remaining soldiers ran away apparently realizing just how outmatched they were.

Broly charged ahead and punched one in the back. His fist ran right through the man's spinal cord like it was straw and came out of his chest. Broly tossed him aside like the garbage he was.

A ball of green ki formed in his right palm which he lightly flicked in the general direction of another soldier's retreat. He was gone in an instant.

Broly disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of his next victim. He couldn't react in time and ran into the brick wall that was the teen.

He bounced off the Super Saiyan and landed on his back. When his swimming vision came back into focus, all he saw was Broly's boot slamming into his chest.

"Hmph. To weak to even toy with! Haha!" He snarled gleefully. The Super Saiyan ground his boot into the corpse ripping it open and spilling its liquefied guts in celebration.

Something hit him in the back of his right shoulder and exploded. "Don't you fools realize?! Your weapons are mere playthings in the face of my- huh?" His brow rose in curiosity as a strange , pink substance had coated his shoulder and upper arm.

Disgusted by this new development, Broly tried to wipe it off with his left hand only for it to get stuck. _'What?' _Another glob exploded against his remaining hand and rendered it unusable for the moment as he couldn't move his fingers.

He turned around to see who was the one responsible for the offensive substance. Turns out there was one soldier remaining. He looked far too happy as he wiped off some of the stuff from his lips for Broly's liking.

"How do you like that, you bastard?! That's the strongest adhesive on the planet! What are you going to do with no hands?" He yelled delightfully.

A bestial growl tore its way out of Broly's throat as an incalculable rage overtook his mind. "INSOLENT WORM!" A crater formed beneath Broly as his aura's intensity seemed to increase exponentially. In a moment, the adhesive was blown off Broly's body and fried in the heat of his ki.

"HOW DARE YOU _EMBARRASS_ ME!"

The man didn't have enough time to realize his defeat before he was shoulder-tackled by the Saiyan so hard, he practically exploded into a gory mess of body parts.

He lifted his right hand with a ki ball already formed and slammed it into the spot where the soldier's remains had landed. A massive green plume erupted from the ground consuming the remains as well as Broly given how close he was to his own blast.

It died down a moment later with a fuming, but unharmed, Broly pacing around. His rage had seemed to spiral out of control in light of this injustice done to him and he threw his head back letting out a roar.

"RAAGH!" Broly's roar tore across the heavens forever embedding itself into the minds of the planet's terrified populace. A dull but growing pain grew within Broly as his ki seem to expand beyond its limits.

_'How can such a lowly _thing_ even immobilize me for a moment?'_

Suddenly, the pain spiked within his chest and he clutched at his chest with a hand in a futile gesture. The pain was too much and he fell to his knee with his roar of anger becoming a scream of agony.

Almost instinctively, he released all his excess ki in an explosive wave that expanded to several miles in its diameter absolutely reducing everything around him to ash, dust, and glass.

Several seconds passed before the wave died down. He was left breathing heavily as the pain in his body died down and his heartbeat slowed down to its regular pace. He looked around with a child-like confusion.

What had happened? It wasn't a question asked out of forgetfulness; he remembered every moment of the strangely lucid experience. Why did his ki rise so high, so fast? What was that feeling he had right before he expelled his ki?

He groggily to his feet and filled his lungs with some much needed air. The feeling was unpleasant yet he remembered experiencing it before in his nightmare weeks ago. "Was that pain?" He unconsciously asked out loud.

Silence was his only answer. He erected an energy barrier and floated up to his ship hovering above the planet's atmosphere. He turned so he was facing the planet directly before he transformed into his Super Saiyan state.

Normally, he would be laughing his head of at the prospect of destroying another world but that last experience left him...unnerved. Yet another thing to think about.

He held out his right hand and launched a single marble-sized ki blast (His standard for destroying planets nowadays) that expanded as it made contact with the gases in the atmosphere.

It had grown thousands of times its original size by the time it dug its way into the planet's core and exploded.

* * *

**_Otherworld_**

**_South Kai's Planet_**

One planet destroyed is an unfortunate, but usually unavoidable, accident in this chaotic universe.

Two planets close to each other in a few days can be written off as a strange coincidence.

Over a dozen planets wiped out in a few weeks means there is something, or someone, destroying planets in the South Galaxy. There is no denying it at that point.

The South Kai knew he had to take immediate action to prevent anymore bloodshed and contacted his three most promising students. _'Torbie! Papoi! Galech! I'm bringing you three up here in a sec.'_

After receiving three affirmatives, South Kai concentrated momentarily and the three warriors were appeared in front of him.

"What do you need, South Kai?" Asked Torbie. Torbie was a red bug-like humanoid about a foot taller than the South Kai. Smart and focused, he was the most intelligent of the three and was the leader among his students though the other two won't admit to it.

Putting his hands behind his back, South Kai adopted a more business like manner. "My students, I'm afraid I have terrible news."

"Did you lose another bet with the North Kai?" Questioned Galech which incited some chuckles from the other two. Galech was the newest addition to the group. At a head shorter than Torbie and half his size, she was the smallest of the three. Despite not being a direct fighter, her unique abilities made her an indispensable asset nonetheless.

For some reason, she never gave him the same reverence as the other two though their respect was swiftly dwindling each passing day as a result of her. Reminds him of how North Kai is treated by his students.

He refocused on his students, his tone becoming more grave. "Now is not the time for jokes, Galech. In the past three weeks, over a dozen planets have been destroyed by an unknown threat."

"Three weeks?! Why did you wait so long to tell us?!" Asked an incredulous Torbie who practically gawked at the absurd amount of time this potential threat had gone unchecked.

"That seems like a long time, don't you think?" An equally flabbergasted Papoi added. Papoi was his best fighter and one look at him will remove any doubts as to why.

He was tall, almost twice South Kai's height, and much more muscular then his allies. The chef's hat and baby blue skin took away from his otherwise intimidating look though. A bit slow too.

South Kai pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. He had been expecting such a reaction but it was infuriating nonetheless. "Planets disappearing or blowing up are not unusual events, Torbie." South Kai replied in a stern manner.

"The fact that I'm overlooking billions at a time means that losing a dozen is not something overly suspicious. It can be considered a miracle that I even noticed the pattern these disappearing planets have created."

The three, noting how serious the South Kai was, now paid him their full attention.

"All of them were close together, no more than 7 days apart, and they all had advanced civilizations. If my assumptions are correct, and they usually are, billions of sentient lives are being systematically wiped out by an unknown source which means it's up to you three to stop it."

He took a noticeable pause as he felt a foreign power in the sector he was monitoring skyrocket and then rapidly drop effectively disappearing once more from his field of view.

_'I need to get North Kai to help me hone my energy sensing abilities...' _He thought morbidly as he prepared to deliver the news.

"Another planet has been destroyed." That drew shocked looks from the trio.

Galech seemed to recover from the shock first and she became noticeable intense. "Well get us to that sucker now so we can stop whoever or whatever this is!"

"Yeah, what are you waiting for South Kai? Let me...er, us send him to Hell!" Added an ever so eloquent and enthusiastic Papoi.

An exasperated sigh came from the Kai. He hated being the bearer of any bad news.

"It can't be that simple, you two." Interjected Tarbie. Papoi and Galech gave him questioning looks. He sighed. "Look, it's very rare for two planets with advanced civilizations to be closer than a dozen light years at minimum so I'm assuming that our planet destroyer is capable or has a ship capable of traveling at speeds faster than light. Is that right South Kai?"

"Your assumptions are correct."

"So that means if South Kai teleported us to where it is right now while it's between planets, it would already be hundreds of thousands of miles away and it goes without saying that none of us will last long in space. "

"Torbie is right, you two. We will have to wait until it lands on another planet to attack. Until then, use the time we have to prepare yourselves."

* * *

Review Responses!

**fightingchampion: Bloody beautiful! This was so dam awesome. The poor fools didn't know what hit them. I find it amusing that the female alien valued her own life more then her own planets. It showed how truly selfish people can be when staring death in the face. I love how you showed that. I wonder if broly will master the SSJ state down the line ? If so he is going to be freakishly powerful when he finally ascends to LSSJ someday. REALLY looking forward to your next update man.**

You know, I never thought of Broly becoming a Full Power Super Saiyan but...you know what? I have no idea. If I can make it fit, I might just do that but don't hold your breath!

**LSSJGurl: This is so good! You really catch Broly's insane personality! That's why I love him! Lol keep on writing! I shall always read this story:3**

**Omega Gogeta: Cool story! This definetly has A LOT of potential.**

**I, too, love Broly a lot and have been looking for a good story following him and I think I have found the one!**

**I really look forward to the direction you take this story in and am excited at how you will further develop Broly.**

**Update soon!**

This praise man e.e Makes me want to hug a puppy.

Anyways, thanks for the praise! It's an amazing motivator! No seriously, really bolsters my output and stuff

Y'all should keep doing it c.c

**Masterdragon1: The second chapter was just as good as the first if not better I personally think he should have spared the girl so she could have fixed his dinner and what not since he don't know how but I'm happy with any thing you put down my good sir**

That would've been too forward thinking for a guy like Broly. He's rash and impulsive due to his Saiyan heritage/insanity. Whether or not this will improve in time is still to be seen.

**Scion 141: Finally. Been waiting a while.**

**That part with rays of light ripping through his body was awesome. Goku's cries haunt him.**

**"Next time, Take care of what you need then blow up the planet."**

**I laughed at that.**

**'Customer'. Yep, nothing suspicious about that. Unfortunately, they chose the wrong prey.**

**Broly's still in the South Galaxy, right?**

Yes, Broly is still in the South Galaxy. I'm glad that you liked the dream scene as that was sort of a last minute thing I thought of to better explore Broly and his mindset. Definitely gonna do more of that as the story progresses.

**Rosco Peeko Trane: Interesting idea. I think you did a pretty well job with this as a prologue. As for Broly being OOC, I don't think that would be the case at all. In fact, as you said, now that his life is taking a completely different turn this early on in his years, there's no telling what his character could turn out to be. Broly is literally YOUR character to create as you please at this point. Granted, it's expected that he will retain his violent and/or psychopathic tendencies, but at the same time, you can build more character with him and perhaps some semblance of control now that he's able to make his own decisions throughout his life. He's almost like an OC at this point, but not entirely.**

Never thought of it this way. Interesting viewpoint.

Thanks for the input!

* * *

Author's Note

I had quite a bit of trouble with that last scene with South Kai and his students but I felt it turned out alright.

Also in case any of you are wondering, Torbie and PApoi are legit DBZ characters. You can find them in the Otherworld Saga.

Galech is my own creation though. As to why I made an OC instead of plucking out another side character from DBZ, you'll see soon enough...

Anyways, What'd you guys think of this chapter? Let me know in a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Prelude to Destruction

**An Unburdened Fury**

_Chapter 4: Prelude to Destruction_

Broly stared at his ready-to-eat meal. His belly hungered for it but he was far too distracted to bother with satisfying it.

The...pain he experienced from his last excursion still weighed heavily on his mind. It has been a few days so one would think he would have recovered somewhat but the memory of what happened had kept him awake the entire time.

It wouldn't have been the first time he had been sleep deprived but this is the first where it wasn't because there were multiple planets to destroy.

_'I really should get some sleep...it should help.' _He tossed the packet back into the crate. There was only a few dozen of those left, he would have to get more soon. After a quick shower and dumping his clothes into the washing machine (Whatever settings his father left seem to work just fine.), he laid down on his bed.

Maybe the experience had left him more aware or he just didn't care beforehand but he noticed how lumpy and uncomfortable his mattress truly was. After just a few moments of tossing and turning, Broly abruptly sat up with a snarl as he found it impossible to sleep.

The silence, which had never bothered him before, seemed equally unbearable to him now. That pain couldn't have affected him that badly could it? Then again, it was the first time in his life that he had ever experienced something like that. That he could remember at the very least.

His father had told him countless times of when King Vegeta had him stabbed as a newborn because the king feared his power. That _must_ have hurt but no memories of it remained within Broly's conscious.

Damn it, why was it bothering him so much?! Everyone experiences pain! Don't they?

He thought back to the moments before he released all of his pent up ki. The discomfort that evolved into a white hot agony, an incredible surge of power that threatened to explode within, and the...fear.

That was it; it wasn't the pain that was bothering him. It was the fear he had experienced.

Truth be told, he was _terrified_ of whatever happened to him on that planet. He felt like everything within him was being ripped out by an unknown force that he couldn't simply overwhelm with his power. It traumatized him.

_'No! I'm not scared!' _He laid back down and closed his eyes in an effort to force himself to sleep. What did he have to be scared about? He was completely unmatched! Nothing could hurt him!

It was probably just a freak occurrence brought on by losing himself in his rage. That's all! After all, it's rare that he gets angry. Annoyed? Often. Infuriated? Frequent enough. So mad that he sees red? Never.

He rolled onto his side so he was facing the wall. This bed was terrible.

Eventually, he was able to push his thoughts to the back of his head. He needed some rest.

But this bed wouldn't let him! He got up and paced the room to see if that could somehow make him tired enough to sleep. The bed caught his eye and he growled. "Piece of crap!" A kick from Broly sent the furniture into the ceiling and it landed a moment later as a pile of busted junk.

Great. Now where was he going to sleep?

_'I guess I'll have to go to fath-..._his _room.' _Taking a left from his doorway and walking down the hallway, Broly came upon his father's room. The security panel next to the door asked for a code.

He stuck his hand into the metal door and ripped it out of the wall.

The room was large, much bigger than Broly's own, and completely furnished with a closet, clothes drawers, and the like. It looked like it belonged to royalty rather than an exiled Saiyan with a bastard son.

He scowled at the sight. His room was barely suitable for habitation meanwhile his dad was apparently sparing no expense for himself. The bed was easily three times bigger than his and it looked much more comfortable and practically new too!

Strangely enough, Broly didn't become furious at his father's apparent neglect for him. Some part of his subconscious must have expected something like this or maybe the lack of sleep had a larger impact on him than originally anticipated.

He made his way to the bed, threw the covers off, and laid down. It was...adequate and would serve its purpose well enough.

Soon enough, Broly drifted off into a comfortable, hopefully dreamless, sleep.

* * *

**_South Kai's Planet_**

Torbie dodged another of Papoi's massive fists by the width of a hair. He countered the dodged blow with a knee that was promptly blocked by Papoi's elbow.

"Come on, Papoi! You're faster than this!" Yelled Torbie as he jumped away from blue giant who chased after him. "I don't want to beat you too quick is all, my big bug of a friend!" Papoi answered smugly.

A quick leap by Papoi sent his left knee towards Torbie's face who had to block it with both hands lest he gets his skull bashed in. A surprise right hook from the giant sent the red humanoid bouncing away. "Boom, headshot!"

Torbie recovered quickly and shot a red beam of ki towards his friend who jumped to the left. _'Just follow my lead, Papoi...' _Torbie launched himself at Papoi, breaking the sound barrier in an instant, and threw a right hook at the big guy's chin.

Papoi, his attention returning to Torbie an instant too late, took the hit and stumbled back a few steps back. Torbie pressed his advantage and gave Papoi a dozen body shots in the next second doubling him over. Torbie tried to finish his combo off with an elbow but Papoi recovered fast enough and caught it.

With a smirk, the blue man lifted him up and slammed him into the ground which caused numerous cracks to form. "Taste your deafeat!" Papoi was going to stomp on torbie's face (not hard enough to cause any injury of course) but a pair of feminine hands wrapped around his waist and a good chunk of his power was instantly sucked away. "Huh?"

"Gotta pay attention, big guy!" A smug Galech told Papoi before being blown away by a burst of ki from him. Before he could reply, he received a bone shattering punch to his jaw from Torbie which made his stumble towards Galech. _'Damn it! I'm weaker than Torbie now!'_

Galech recovered from being blown away faster than Papoi would've like and slammed her heels into Papoi's temple pushing him away from the two. Galech shot forward and swept Papoi's legs from under him.

Torbie used the opening to hit Papoi with a brutal sternum kick that sent him flying.

After a few moments in which Papoi did not immediately jump up from the trench his body dug into South Kai's planet, Torbie smirked and high fived Galech. "Great job sneaking up on him. Never saw it coming."

Galech chuckled and gave him a wink in response. "Gotta give yourself some credit, Torbie. You plan was ingenious."

"Ugh..." Papoi pushed himself up from his place in the trench and stretched out the kinks in his body. Big dark bruises marred his face and chest. "You two are no fair sometimes you know." He rubbed his sore jaw as the two openly laughed at their large comrade.

Papoi made his way to his friends and Galech put a hand on man's shoulder. "Sorry pal but if we didn't team up you would have crushed us."

"Damn straight and don't you two forget it."

"Alright you three, that's enough for today." Came the drawl of South Kai's voice. Torbie and Papoi jumped to attention and bowed to the Kai. Galech lazily waved and her cheery voice came an instant later. "How's it hangin', South Kai?"

South Kai raised a brow at the girl. "You say the strangest things sometimes, Galech." He shook his head. "Anyways, I have some important news."

Papoi, who had been nursing a hurt jaw, was quick to give a guess. "Is it about the planet destroyer?"

"If you had waited a few seconds, you wouldn't have had to ask that question, Papoi." The giant had the decency to look somewhat ashamed of his impatience. "But yes, it has to do with the recently discovered threat."

South Kai put his hands behind his back in what Torbie had nicknamed his 'Teacher Pose' and cleared his throat. "I asked North Kai to help me with tracking our threat, as my capabilities are woefully not up to par...," South Kai's pink face darkened slightly at the embarrassment of admitting his flaw but he composed himself quickly enough. "...and the latest update shows that it is mere hours from the next planet."

The announcement drew various reactions from his students. Torbie became noticeably more serious while Papoi appeared a mix between apprehensive and excited at the news. Galech had a big grin on her face to South Kai's chagrin.

"Well then let's get a move on! Use your magic or whatever and teleport us already!" She practically screamed in apparent excitement.

"Calm down Galech. We still have to heal and rest up from our training." Admonished Torbie which left her miffed. "Up here, we have access to Otherworld resources so we should be back up to 100% soon enough."

"Gotta get my beautiful face back into shape after all." Added Papoi which elicited groans from his friends.

South Kai chuckled at his students' antics. "Torbie's right, Galech. You will be there before this threat touches down but take this time to get yourselves ready."

* * *

**_Broly's Ship_**

An alarm rang throughout Broly's ship as customary whenever it became "morning" aboard the ship. The slumbering teen promptly woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up moments later and noticed that he was feeling surprisingly good.

Whatever his father spent on this bed was money well spent.

Broly headed to the bridge of the ship and checked the E.T.A. for his next destination. 3 hours.

An arrogant smirk adorned Broly's face at the news. "Another day, another soon to be dead planet."

* * *

Review Responses!

**Guest: Love it. Broly can get stronger since he can train**

I'm glad you like it! And get stronger Broly will.

**Guest: Legendary Super Saiyan Form and Super Saiyan 2 are Equal in power. There must be a difference betweeb the Two Forms. LSS FORM seem to Supply the User with Vast Supply of Ki, But the Energy is itself is Wild and Destructive. It seems broly exerts of the energy if body is close to being Overwhelmed bu Ki and it seems the Vast amount of Ki could potentially Affect the User mentally. **

**For Super Saiyan 2, While it lacks the Granting the User Vast amount supply, the Form is much Easier to work with. But will make a saiyan more Sadastic and Ruthless it all depends on the Purity of the saiyan's Heart. Gohan who was pure of heart was shown to be Ruthless and cocky, if Gohan was not Pure of heart in his base form or super saiyan form then he would his personality would be much more terrifying if he turned Super Saiyan 2. But anyway back to mastery, Gohan when he first Ascended was able to Hold the transformation Quite well for his First time .**

Most of the information surrounding the Legendary Super Saiyan state is speculation as the mythology behind it was never expanded upon besides for a few sentences here and there in Broly's first movie.

With that being said, it and Super Saiyan Two being equal in power? I'm not really sure myself. I personally believe LSSJ is a higher multiplier than SSJ2 but the extra power comes at the cost of his ki's stability in everyday life. That's just my opinion though since there's no canon source that I'm aware that gives hard facts about LSSJ.

But the rest of your post seems to fit with my knowledge of the two transformations so two thumbs up for you, good sir/mad'am.

**Guest: Ithink you should make Gohan and Broly rival of sorts. If you . Think deeply about it they have much in conmon.**

I...don't see how that would happen within the realm of my story. As for what they have in common, you're going to have to elaborate on that since I don't see similarities myself except for going a little crazy after ascending from SSJ.

**Guest: The wound/Scar must is a major weakspot for Broly. He was stabbed as baby**

You know, I completely forgot about that. But I have to say, if you watch the movie there is absolutely no sign of a scar from his stab wound so I think the durability that comes from being born with the genetic deformity that is LSSJ removes that weakness personally.

Then again, he did "die" from being punched around where he was stabbed so there might be some substance to this...

**Guest: Broly should master the Basic Super Saiyan form First. So he can be in a easier state of mind.**

I just don't see Broly being able to master SSJ you know? Then again it is pretty early in the story. It's up in the air at this point whether or not he'll master it.

**Mature: Please Make it Rated M and add Sex Scenes. Who will be Broly's mate or sex partner**

Sorry but no for three reasons:

1. Not a big fan of sex scenes. Sure, I don't mind them if they serve a purpose (ie. character or plot development) but if they're just there for the sake of getting the writer/readers hot and heavy then I abhor them.

2. There's no real point to making the story M rated so far except for some violence. All it would do is reduce the visibility of the story.

3. Not real comfortable with the prospect of writing sex scenes.

As for Broly finding a mate...another aspect of this story that is up in the air.

**SpiritKiller: I absolutely adore how you accurately portray Broly's Murderous and ruthless nature. I hope you'll churn out more chaotic reactions from the natives in ways Broly will deal with in his own special way.**  
**I yearn for more chapters please take your time their delightful! Also Will Broly be training? His carnage is impressive and I can't wait so see what he kills next.**

I am once again humbled by the praise of my readers. You guys know how to make me feel all nice inside.

As for Broly training, he'll get some motivation for that in the next chapter or two.

**fightingchampion: Good chapter! Loved the brutality broly displays. As for broly having to expel ki ? I thought that was only required for the LSSJ state ? Is their something more to broly's ki in your story ? I so can't wait to see broly fight the Southern kai's students. He really needs a challenge. Most certainly looking forward to the next update.**

My theory on LSSJ is that it's a genetic defect that primarily affects his ki and its stability.

In the movies, we only saw him for a couple of hours (the majority of which were spent in LSSJ) so we never saw him fight in base form and he only expelled excessive ki in the first movie (don't quote me on that c.c) so there's no real reason to believe this problem affects him in just LSSJ.

I think his unstable ki rising to the point where he has to get rid of some excess is a random event that happens regardless of his state BUT it is provoked by high amounts of adrenaline like when he's purging a planet or fighting.

However, this is just my thing and it's only canon to this story so take that as you will.

**Rosco Peeko Trane: Another good chapter. It might seem like you're wasting time with him just going off destroying planets. But it's easy to see that you're using one of his favorite past times to help build his character.**

**I don't really have much to input at this point as it's quite early in the story yet, and I think I got what I wanted across on my first review. One thing I could note in case you weren't aware, Raditz could move faster than light, so Broly can definitely move faster than light. I have a feeling that you probably did know that but you just inserted that bit of dialogue as part of a logical thinking analysis to the obvious problem of trying to follow someone through the vacuum of space when you don't have a real lead on their pattern of travel while said target is able to move from location to location at an unknown but clearly fast speed. A great idea that you added it honestly, but I don't dismiss the possibility that you may have been ignorant about certain statistics regarding the DBZ-verse and therefor perhaps inserted it for a different reason.**

**ANYWAYS. Good shit. Looking forward to the next update.**

Yeah, I figured if I did one more chapter of him just destroying a planet it would be redundant. That and I wanted to get the story started. c.c

I was aware of the whole Raditz thing but I've always felt as if that was hyperbole on Funimation's part. That's not to say that strong enough ki wielders can't move faster than light; they totally can.

Thanks for bringing it up though. If there's one thing I love, it's people sharing relevant information whenever it might be needed. (Please don't read that as sarcasm.)

**Omega Gogeta: Great chapter! Brody slaughtering those soldiers mercilessly was a great scene (the only constructive criticism I have is that you used too many pronouns, it got a bit confusing for me to follow. Another than that it was very well written)**

**I think you did really well with the South Kai scene. I liked how you mentioned how the Kai got lucky noticing the pattern because he has such as huge area to oversee. That logic can easily be applied to the Supreme Kai in canon, too. People give him too much shit for overlooking the Planet Trade Organization, the power of the Saiyans, Babidi slowly gathering power, etc.**

**Finally, this chapter makes me excited for the prospect of the evolving character of Broly. I am certain that he will slowly change over the course of the story to not be such an enormous psychopath, though I do enjoy his shenanigans right now. I can already tell he will be dynamic and not static.**

**Your story definitely has the potential to get on the level of stories like "Break Through The Limit" or "Bringer of Death" Just remember not to rush it and really flesh out Broly.**

**Update soon!**

Your comment on the pronouns is duly noted and I'll work on that.

Also, I'mma have to frame this review in my house somewhere for even suggesting this could compare to BoD and BTtL one day.

Really motivates me to live up to my readers' expectations!

**Scion 141: Good chapter.**

**"Monster? No, I am no monster!", "I am a devil!" **  
**Lol. I remember that line.**

**Kais really have their work cut out for them. South Kai's right, a mere dozen planets in a pool of Trillions is barely noticeable. In fact, it could be missed entirely.**

**Are Torbie and Papoi dead or will they get killed by Broly?**

**I had hoped that Broly would have a run in with Bojack's crew or something, but they're sealed. And won't be free until after King Kai's planet is destroyed.**

**But then again, there's always the chance of Broly running into members of the Planet Trade Organization...but that's in the North Galaxy.**

**Update soon**

Their deaths were never expanded upon in canon so they are alive in this story. No answer for the second part of your question for now. ;)

As for Bojack's crew and PTO, they may or may not show up. Just have to see how the story develops.

* * *

Author's Note

Chapter 3 doubled the amount of existing reviews on this story! *Explodes in sheer joy*

Gonna have to start cherry picking these reviews though lest my review response section becomes the bulk of my chapters. *cough*captainspace*cough*

Anyways, let me know your thoughts, comments, and questions about chapter 4 in a review below!


	5. Chapter 5: Paradise Lost, Part 1

**An Unburdened Fury**

_Chapter 5: Paradise Lost, Part 1_

3 hours came and went. As always, a certain giddiness welled up within Broly as the prospect of mass destruction tickled his Saiyan instincts. He quickly made his way to the airlock and encased himself in an energy barrier.

On the way there, his excitement was tempered by the memory of what happened on the last planet. He shook the thoughts from his head. _'That's not going to happen again.; stop thinking about it.' _A slight fear still lingered in the back of his head.

The airlock opened before him revealing a gorgeous planet filled to the brim with luscious, green jungles and brilliantly lit up cities. Planet Aciero, as it was known, was the epitome of beauty to many in the galaxy and it was not hard to see why.

It was a trading planet according to the computer on his ship. He distinctly remembered visiting this world with his father when he was much younger and more easily amused. The memories weren't fond nor were they unpleasant; they simply were. It didn't matter too much in the scheme of things.

Broly was the harbinger of its destruction and nothing would change that.

He leapt from his ship and let the gravity of the world below him bring him down. Just outside of his barrier, the heat from he atmosphere's molecules hitting his barrier was kept at bay which prevented him from being harmed. Seconds later, he crashed into a city instantly wiping out several blocks with his arrival.

The people, who had been going about their day and engaging in pleasantries an instant before, were horrified at the sudden destruction. Before any of them could begin to help any of the survivors of this catastrophe or, for some, even move, a green ball of energy shot out from the center of the crater and completely decimated several skyscrapers in the ensuing explosion.

It was at that point that the citizens realized the danger they were in and promptly began panicking. Broly walked out of the smoke with a smirk on his face. He would wait a few minutes for the panic to really spread before he continued his massacre.

An abrupt whoosh of air came from his peripheral vision and caught his attention however.

"Damn it! We were too slow!"

"We'll mourn the loss later but maintain focus for now, Galech."

"Guys, look."

Broly turned his head to see who would be foolish enough to stick around. That sight that greeted him was...unexpected to say the least.

There was a tall, baby blue man who wore a white cape, chef's hat, and baggy purple pants. The only thing telling Broly to take this one even remotely serious was just how _massive_ he was (easily a head taller than Broly himself and twice his size).

The one in the middle of the group was a red hug-like humanoid about the same height and build as Broly. His gaze was sharp, focused, and boring into his own. This one...he was easily the leader if the look in his eye told Broly anything.

The smallest one was a woman actually. Shockingly enough, she appeared like him in terms of form and complexion. Were it not for the completely golden eyes and fiery red hair, he could have sworn she was a Saiyan. She was of no concern to him however.

The bug man stepped forward after a few moments in which the trio and the Saiyan stared each other down. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Broly. "So you're the one who has been blowing up planets recently?" Despite the fact that he asked it like a question, his tone clearly meant it as a declaration.

_'This routine trip suddenly became a whole lot more amusing.'_ Thought the teen as he mirrored the bug man's gesture and crossed his arms. Broly gave him a sly grin rather than narrow his eyes however. "So what if I am? What are you weaklings going to do about it?" The bug man bristled slightly at his comment but he shook it off easily enough.

"What is your name?"

The Saiyan raised a brow at the strange request but decided to play along. "I am Broly."

"Well, Broly, before we begin I'd like to introduce myself and my friends here. I'm Torbie, the blue guy is Papoi, and the lady here is Galech." Torbie casually gestured to the respective person which annoyed Broly. Who was he to treat him like he wasn't a threat?

"What makes you think I would care about the names of the creatures who end up beneath my boots?" Snarled Broly.

Torbied chuckled and uncrossed his arms. "Don't get me wrong. I never thought you did." Torbie adopted his fighting stance as did Papoi and Galech. He gave Broly a confident smirk. "But I like to know the name of my opponents as it makes telling the stories of my victories easier back on my home world and I like to return the favor is all."

Broly gave Torbie an arrogant sneer in return that contained vague hints of his impending madness. "I'll see you broken at my feet soon enough."

Faster than any of the three could anticipate, the Saiyan shot forward leaving behind a crater behind in his wake and smashed his fist into Torbie's face. A shock wave erupted from the point of contact and Torbie was sent flying through a half dozen skyscrapers.

Both Papoi and Galech were left wide eyed at the power and speed with which their opponent attacked Torbie. Papoi, recovering from his shock easily enough, charged Broly.

Confident that these weaklings couldn't hurt him, Broly allowed the blue man's elbow to connect with his face. That was a mistake. Mirroring Torbie, Broly himself was launched through a number of buildings, the last of which collapsed on top of him.

The remnants of the structure were suddenly blown away by an explosion of power as Broly stood up in the glory of his Super Saiyan transformation. The bug man (now with a bruise on his left cheek) had rejoined his comrades and apparently noticed the increase in power.

"Galech, keep your distance from this guy. Papoi, make sure she's safe. This guy is mine." He turned his head towards the woman. "You know what to do." She nodded and jumped away with the blue man following right behind her. "If that was all you had, I'll be more than enough for you, Broly."

Broly began chuckling to himself. Torbie raised a brow at the teen which only caused Broly's chuckles to evolve into full blown laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Hehehe...Ah, I'm going to take my time with you." Broly's ki skyrocketed an instant later and he closed the distance between him and the bug man in an instant. A ball of ki appeared in Broly's palm as he slammed it into Torbie's chest. The blast caused Torbie to cartwheel away with an amused Broly that followed close behind.

The bug man regained his focus and righted himself. Broly threw a punch at Torbie but he was able to quickly deflect it by exploiting Broly's momentum.

Torbie brought an elbow down into the base of Broly's neck causing a shock of pain to go through the Saiyan. The surprise from the unexpected pain allowed Torbie to sucker punch the teen. He followed up with a kick but Broly recovered in time to catch the attack.

Broly lifted Torbie by his leg and slammed the bastard into the ground. He did it twice more before deciding to leave the bug man embedded in the ground. "You caused me...pain!" Broly raised his hand to blast away this disrespectful welp but he felt his ki drop suddenly and his attack was extinguished.

Before he could process this turn of events, Torbie suddenly grabbed his wrist with strength he shouldn't have had! Broly tried to retaliate with his free hand but that was captured as well. "Papoi!" Pain exploded from the center of Broly's back causing him to scream out.

He turned his head to see that the blue man had dug his knee into his back. A large blue fist suddenly entered his field of view and the Super Saiyan was seeing stars. Before the duo could continue their assault, Broly released an explosive wave that pushed them away violently.

Broly turned to Papoi with a murderous rage in his eyes. How dare they cause him pain?! Broly chased after the giant and shoved his fist into the man's abdomen causing him to cough up some spit and blood onto Broly's arm. He then kicked Papoi in the face launching him into a nearby skyscraper.

Broly launched a ki blast at the general area in which the blue man landed. He was too angry to bother with aiming properly.

Again, Broly felt his ki drop which caused a noticeable decrease in the intensity of his golden aura. _'What the hell is going on?! Where is my power going?!' _The universe apparently had a sense of humor as he was answered by the heel of a boot connecting with the top of his head. An instant later, Broly was, quite literally, six feet underground.

A swirling ocean of emotions was all that filled Broly at the moment. Anger because these weaklings were hurting him, worry because he was feeling pain, bewilderment because of the random loss of his power, and ultimately...excitement.

His Saiyan blood had been calling out for a challenge for most of his life and he finally found it. The situation was enough to make him laugh.

* * *

Torbie eyed the hole he created warily. _'There's no way that was enough to take him down..' _A bright light suddenly erupted from the opening in the ground and a momentous energy seem to rock the planet below him.

Papoi appeared next to him while he nursed a bruise on his face. "I think he's finally taking us seriously." Torbie nodded and noted how the blue man did not survive the ki blast unscathed if the burns attested to anything. "Is Galech alright?"

"Safe and sound."

"We have to take this battle somewhere else before everyone here is killed."

A laugh reached their ears and wide fissures opened up throughout the city as the monstrous energy from below seemed to reach its peak. "That's easier said than done."

* * *

The ground around him caved in as his power soared and fought against whatever threatened to suck it away. Slowly but surely, his growing power destabilized the very foundations of the city.

"HA HA HA!"

His roaring ki charged the very air above the ground which caused lightning to arc everywhere and even strike some of the surviving natives. A wave of pure energy burst forth from Broly and atomized the dirt and rock surrounding him.

Moments later, a crazed Broly shot up from the hole, the force behind his launch finished what his powering up started and sunk the city with an indiscriminate malice. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

Papoi and Torbie, shocked because they just witnessed a city leveled in mere moments, were unable to react in time to avoid a double clothesline by their golden haired opponent that nearly took their heads off. Broly turned around an instant later and threw a dozen ki blasts in a scatter shot at the duo.

Papoi managed to right himself in time and dodged the attack but Torbie wasn't so lucky and was consumed in the blast. Broly shot forward, still high from reaching his max power, and took a hold of Papoi's head in his outstretched hand. Unable to fight back, Papoi was a drowning man as he was pushed to the planet by Broly.

Torbie came out of the smoke coughing and waving away the putrid gases in time to see Broly created a hundred foot wide crater with Papoi's body. Broly stood up and gave Torbie a big grin that shook the bug man to his core.

"Where is that confidence you had not too long ago, Huh?!" He asked with his psychopathy all too apparent to Torbie. Faster than he would have liked, Broly flew towards Torbie with his chilling laughter that overwhelmed the bug man's senses.

Torbie shot off several ki blasts at the man that all hit their mark but he barreled through them absolutely unaffected. An excruciating pain erupted from Torbie's now broken jaw before he found himself embedded in the ground much like his ally.

Broly threw his head back and laughed his heart out at how quickly they fell. In his revelry, he failed to notice a woman sneaking up behind him in time to prevent her from grabbing him in a headlock and wrapping her legs around his waist. Instantly, he felt a massive chunk of his power simply disappear.

He lost much more this time than all the other times his power dropped combined. _'So that's what's been happening! She's been absorbing my power from a distance!' _He thought in a moment of clarity. He tried to reach for her head but the size difference between the two prevented him from doing little more than feel her hair on the tips of his fingers.

Another chunk of his power left him and he began to panic. If he didn't get her off in time, he would be easy pickings for the other two. He reached down, grabbed her right leg and pulled it with all his might which caused her to scream into his ear to his annoyance.

She let go of him but not before taking away another piece of his power away from him. Broly threw her as hard as he could and implanted her into the ground mere feet from Torbie.

He took a few moments to catch his breath. Fatigue was beginning to set in and it hasn't even been that long since the fight started! Needless to say, his earlier glee was gone along with his power.

* * *

Torbie was shaken awake by an earth shattering impact near him. After blinking a few times, he lifted his head to check out who hit the ground only to find that it was none other than Galech. "What...are you...doing here?" He managed to ask despite his injured jaw.

It took Galech a few moments to process what Torbie said due to his mangled jaw preventing his words from coming out clearly but when she did, she gave him a weak smirk. "I saw you two getting your asses kicked and I knew my long range ki absorption wasn't doing enough...so I got close."

Torbie's face told her everything he wanted to say. She sighed. "It was stupid, I know but worth it since he's at your level of power now."

She pushed herself onto her feet to which her body protested but she ignored the pain for now. She reached out a hand towards the bug man and he grabbed it. A shockingly massive influx of energy entered his body through his hand.

"Well, he _used_ to be at your level." He looked up at her wide eyed as his jaw mended and the various bruises, burns, and cuts that adorned his body were healed before a confident look adorned his face. "Where would we be without you?" He asked with mirth as he stood back up on his two legs.

"Probably dead. I have to mention that the dude's ki was very unstable when I got it, almost made me explode, but I was able to fix it up enough for your use. I don't know if you can use that to your advantage but keep that in mind at the very least."

It was at that moment that the two noticed that the area around them turned an intense emerald green and they heard the distinct noise of a ki blast being charged.

* * *

The green that had colored the sky around Broly coalesced into the outstretched palm of his hand into his planet destroying Omega Blaster. He was sick and tired of these weaklings making him appear as a fool! Saiyan instincts, be damned!

No challenge is worth this embarrassment!

He closed his fist around the attack and launched it at the planet with an furious yell.

The blast expanded in its usual manner and with each passing feet, Broly's crazed grin grew wider and wider. He would survive the explosion no doubt. He was far from the planet's surface and it was a few moments flight to his ship.

Any second now and the planet would...Did it...stop? He found himself baffled by this turn of events.

_'WHY THE HELL DID IT STOP?!' _Broly thought in an uncharacteristic panic.

He moved back and downwards to get a better angle at what was going on underneath his attack and he found himself frozen in shock.

There was Torbie, holding up his attack with a single hand like it was nothing, and staring him down.

* * *

Author's Note

As you all will notice, the reviewer response is much shorter this time around. This was not due to a lack of reviews (can't thank any of you enough for reviewing!), it's just that the last review response was far too long.

So from this point forward, I'm going to cherry pick the reviews to keep the reviewer response section at a reasonable length.

Don't let that discourage any of you from reviewing though! Seriously, the higher this review count gets, the more I want to write for this story!

On a more exciting note, I stumbled upon several fan made DBZ movies on YouTube and you all just _have_ to watch them! They were Mighty Prince of Rage 1 + 2 (A 'what-if' where Vegeta turns SSJ first in the fight against Frieza) and 3 Super Saiya-Jins 3 (Broly comes back to have his revenge and turns SSJ 3).

If you have two hours to spare, check them out!

Alright, that's it for the AN this time.

Please share your thoughts, comments, question, and the like in a review below!

Edit: Thanks for the heads up on the error, Scion 141!

* * *

Review Responses!

**Scion 141: I'm not sure if you've mentioned it before, but how old is Broly now?**

**SpiritKiller: Also I've been confused on the matter of Broly's age. How old is he exactly at this point in time?**

Broly is about 18 in this fic.

Hopefully this explains why he isn't just plowing through South Kai's students. He's weaker than his canon counterpart and also, story reasons too.

**Masterdragon1: While I hate to admit it but the three students that will fight brolly have no chance at all and on other notes brolly already mastered the super sayian 1 level in the first he was in super sayian be it it was restraint due to his father control device second the second movie he was in had him in super sayian 1 almost through the whole movie until the fight with gohan got serious then he went Lssj but l anyway epic story**

Now that you mention it, it does seem like he mastered SSJ from the looks of it but he is much younger in this fic and there's no objective source saying that his SSJ is, indeed, mastered.

Thanks for bringing it up though. Something else to consider.

**ValentineSin13: I'm enjoying reading how Broly's dealing with emotions and other things he wasn't familiar with before, like pain, fear, and loneliness. I think it's good for him to learn about these first hand, although, he's still stubborn, arrogant, and crazy but not as insane as he was in the 1st or 2nd movie. Even with all his power, he's still a child. An emotionally unstable one, but still a child.**

**Add me to your list of followers because I love this story.**

Hmm...this just gave me some vague ideas on how to further develop Broly. Thanks for that AND glad to have you as a fan.


	6. Chapter 6: Paradise Lost, Part 2

**An Unburdened Fury**

_Chapter 6: Paradise Lost, Part 2_

Broly unconsciously drifted away from the sight. Every fiber of his being wanted so desperately to deny what was happening in front of him but his eyes, cruel as they were, refused to yield from the truth.

Was this where he would lose? Where he would...die?

He suddenly clenched his fists and his face settled into a look of determination. _'NO!'_ His aura lit up with what remained of his ki. _'I will not lose to some weaklings!'_

Torbie, even from this distance, noticed how scared his opponent was at his feat. "The look on his face is so satisfying." Galech mentioned smugly.

Torbie chuckled as he shifted his arm a bit. Holding this thing up was uncomfortable. "Absorb some of the ki from his attack before it dissipates, Galech. Papoi needs some attention and it's not pleasant to hold this up you know."

Galech nodded wordlessly and put a hand on the green ball. She reduced the attack to a quarter of its size which she determined was more than enough. "Good luck, Torbie."

He gave her an almost arrogant smirk. "I won't need it."

She flew just as Broly powered up once more. "I will end you!" Roared Broly as he dropped from the air and kicked off the ground to launch himself at the bug man. Torbie frowned at the unexpected move from Broly. _'He brought himself low to the planet's surface. Were I to throw his own attack at him, I run the risk of blowing it up if he dodged. Clever.' _

With a sigh, he threw the ball into the sky where it exploded with a brilliant green shine hundreds of miles from the atmosphere. It was at that point that Broly reached Torbie and threw what could be argued as the hardest punch he's ever had the opportunity to throw. The shock wave it made upon contact with Torbie's face unleashed utter devastation and cratered an area that was easily the size of the crater he made upon landing on Aciero.

To his utter despair, Torbie's face didn't budge at all and showed no sign that he even felt the punch. Broly opened his fist and released a ki blast into Torbie's face which the bug man took head on (no pun intended). Faster than Broly could see, Torbie's hand came from the smoke and took a hold of his wrist.

"That was your one free shot." The bug man ominously stated as the smoke cleared away and revealed his unharmed visage. "This is where your reign of terror ends, Broly." Pain shot up Broly's arm as Torbie crushed his wrist effortlessly. Broly let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain as he tried in vain to pull away. Torbie snarled as some of the animosity he had built up towards Broly showed. "You're not going anywhere!"

Torbie slugged Broly across the jaw which was followed by a brutal backhand that would have sent him flying were it not for Torbie's grip. Instead, it just resulted in his momentum tugging against the grip which just added more excruciating pain.

Try as he might to remain silent, the Saiyan couldn't help the whimpers of pain that escaped him. His lack of experience with pain meant that he never developed a tolerance for it. So he had no way to deal with the white hot agony that he was experiencing.

Torbie wouldn't let up however and pulled him off his feet which sent another wave of anguish into his mind. Yet even more pain erupted from his abdomen an instant later as he was kicked away by the bug man.

It was only for a moment but Broly was aware that he was knocked out sometime between the kick and the landing. When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred for a few moments before they regained focus. He heard someone walking towards him. "Doesn't feel good to be on the receiving end of a beating, does it?"

Torbie looked down on him with his arms crossed and a contemptuous look on his face. With a speed neither of the two thought the injured teen was capable of at this point, Broly threw a ki blast that exploded in Torbie's face and obscured his vision.

The Saiyan flared his aura and freed himself from the ground before he shot off away from Torbie. _'Coward! Coward! Coward!'_ He chastised himself for his cowardly tactic. The bug man, unfazed by Broly's desperate attack, chased after the Saiyan. Broly looked over his shoulder and could tell his pursuer wasn't even _trying_ to catch up and yet he was!

Broly turned around completely and shot off a barrage of blasts but Torbie barreled through them with nary a scratch. The teen braced himself for impact but his enemy stopped mere feet from him. The Saiyan distanced himself from the bug man. "W-what is the meaning of this?!" Broly got his answer in the form of a knee to the base of his neck from Papoi. "Nice one, Papoi."

The attack paralyzed him for a moment which Torbie took advantage of by digging his own knee into Broly's gut. He was promptly bent over the knee without a drop of air in his lungs. Somewhere deep within Broly's temporarily disoriented mind, he noticed that he coughed up quite a bit of blood.

Torbie pushed Broly off his knee and let the Saiyan drop to the ground. Apparently that was the last straw for Broly's body since his hair and eyes reverted to their original black upon impact.

Torbie and Papoi landed close to him, one to his left and the other to his right. Galech came into view a few seconds later and landed near his feet. "I vote we beat on the guy some more. Give him some more of his own medicine, y'know."

"No, Galech. Look at him, he's done. To cause him further pain now would be pointless and wrong."

"As much as I don't want to say it, Papoi is right, Galech. The man is defenseless."

Broly had watched their exchange too injured and exhausted to do much more than attempt to look indignant at their lack of respect towards him. Even if he wasn't raised like a normal Saiyan, he still had a semblance of Saiyan pride and their casual dismissal of him was infuriating.

Torbie held a hand towards Broly's face and gathered some ki. "Might as well just put him out of his misery."

His eyes widened at the ball of ki in Torbie's hand. "N...no...!" Broly reached up with his good arm in an attempt to push away the hand that threatened to kill him. Saiyan pride or not, he wanted to live. Death...it wasn't something he was ready to face.

He rolled himself over onto his stomach and, with all of his remaining willpower, tried to crawl away. _'Such a coward! Fleeing from battle!' _He berated himself yet again. He did not show any hesitation nor any reluctance in his pitiful escape attempt despite his own protests.

Torbie was disgusted at the fact that Broly wouldn't even try to face death with anything resembling courage. Just like any other of these mass destruction types, he ran at the first sign of his mortality. It was pretty pathetic really. He went up to Broly and put a boot to his back, forcing the teen into the ground once more.

Galech stepped in front of Broly and crouched down as if to inspect the Saiyan. She took a hold of his hair and pulled his head up so she could look at his head. He tried his best to look defiant, to show that they had not conquered him! But alas, his utter exhaustion and pain prevented him from doing much. "If it weren't for his genocidal streak, I'd almost pity this bastard."

Something deep within Broly's mind snapped at that statement.

_Pity? _

For_ him?_

"No." He muttered which caused Galech to drop his head in apathy. He brought his arms close and tried to push himself back onto his feet, hissing at the pain in his wrist. "He still has some fight in him by the looks of it." Papoi added almost apprehensively as Broly struggled. Torbie scoffed and added pressure forcing Broly to stop his attempt for the moment. "Well, no need to stall this any further."

Broly clenched his fists as his ki seemed to respond to his need, nay, his _desire_ to decimate these fools who had humiliated him so and began its uncontrollable rise.

Torbie pointed his hand and shot off a ki blast at the back of Broly's head point blank. The explosion was violent and kicked up plenty of dust but it was far from the largest one seen that day. "Geez," Galech coughed out. "...couldn't have put a bit more finesse on that, Torbie?"

Torbie chuckled as he waved away some of the smoke. "Not like it matters as long as the job gets- huh?!"

* * *

Broly didn't feel the blast. Hell, he hardly felt anything at the moment. All of his pain, humiliation, and fear was swept away by an unnerving...pressure from within him. Is this what it felt like to die? It was...almost peaceful.

The little peace that he had was broken however as the pressure within him seem to explode exponentially in its size. He closed his eyes as his vision blurred and his mouth opened with a silent scream. He tried to control what was happening but he might as well have been a mere blade of grass fighting against a raging tsunami for all the good that did him.

He must be dying. There was no other conceivable explanation for it and this must be some kind of twisted hell! He was numbed to it yet the pressure he felt was excruciating!

He blinked and found himself looking up at an unfamiliar roof. _'What?'_ He looked around and saw that he was a newborn once more with his tail swishing around mindlessly. The incessant crying that haunted him throughout his life reached his ears.

_'Kakarot?!'_

He blinked once more to find himself back on the ground beneath Torbie. _'I can't even die properly! Is there no end?!' _He slammed his fist against the ground near his head creating a spiderweb of cracks. His aura came to life once more as his reserves of ki seemed to be refilled miraculously.

_'How much more **embarrassment **must I suffer?' _He put his hands to the ground and tried to push himself back onto his feet. He was so numb that his broken wrist nor his aura flickering from gold to green and back registered in his mind.

* * *

The trio couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their opponent, who could barely crawl before, was pushing against Torbie's boot as if it wasn't there and was releasing energy he shouldn't have in waves! "I think we should all step back." Papoi suggested as he warily took on his combat stance. "This could be a suicide tactic..."

Galech and Torbie nodded and jumped away from the now standing Broly prepared for anything the Saiyan might try.

"I think you broke something you shouldn't have, Torbie."

* * *

Broly's hazy mind didn't notice his opponents get away from him as his vision was consumed by the beating that had led him to this point. He clenched his fists and growled. His ki spiked once more against his will and forced him into his Super Saiyan state but once again, his awareness failed him.

Black clouds collected above darkening the already bleak battlefield and lighting bolts rained down around the Saiyan as his ki rose beyond its limits and threatened to spill out from him._ 'I am Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan! Feared by all since I was a mere child! I will not be brought down here!' _Briefly, the cry of a baby entered Broly's mind.

_'Ka...Kakarot?!' _Broly's eyes turned a solid white as an image of a newborn Kakarot flashed through his mind. Cracks appeared on Broly's skin as a monumental burst of ki blew the remaining dust around him crying persisted as ki leaked out of the teen from the cracks and tore off pieces of his flash.

A strange lucidity overcame Broly as he focused on the fighter standing in his direct line of sight. That tail! That hair! It was none other than...

"KAKAROT!"

* * *

"KAKAROT!" Roared the beast that had once been Broly as he tore across the barren landscape at the only one unfortunate enough to be in front of him at the moment, Papoi. He grabbed the blue man by the throat with both of his hands and flew off into the dark, cloudy void that the sky had become.

_'Where the hell did that speed come from?!' _A panicked Torbie thought as he chased after the duo. "Don't leave me behind!" Yelled Galech as she flew after Torbie.

Broly steadily increased the pressure on Kakarot's throat as he raced across the sky. "You thought you could haunt me forever, could you Kakarot?!" He thundered at his fellow Saiyan with a sadistic grin. Not receiving an answer, he headbutted Kakarot and broke his nose on impact.

In a saner part of Broly's head, he knew that whoever he was holding in his hands was not the Kakarot he loathed with all of his passion but it didn't matter at the moment. Whomever it was looked liked Kakarot, felt like Kakarot, and would be killed like Kakarot.

He headbutted Kakarot once more and again and again and again until he was unconscious and his face was mangled. Broly abruptly turned ninety degrees downward into a dive towards the planet. "I bet depriving me of my peace was amusing to you, wasn't it?! Well, who's. Laughing. Now. Hahahaha!" The maniacal Saiyan accentuated his words with more headbutts.

The two slammed into the surface of the planet and Broly inadvertently snapped Kakarot's neck on impact.

Several more pieces of skin fell from the Saiyan and the beams coming from him amounted to a light show but that was of no importance to him. He raised his fists high above his head. "TO HELL WITH YOU, KAKAROT!" Broly, in a crazed frenzy, brought his fists down on Kakarot's corpse.

"RAAAGH!" Roared the insane teen as he pummeled the dead body with his fists. He kept going and going until the body resembled little more than a sack of meat and his fists were soaked in the man's crimson blood.

A cry of raw anguish managed to pierce Broly's head. "NO! PAPOI!"

The teen stood up, satisfaction and instability oozing off of his form, and he turned his head to the source of the cry. Apparently, Torbie had finally caught up and the look of pure horror on his face told the Saiyan all he needed to know. Broly grinned as he held up a hand for the bug man to see.

Torbie charged the Saiyan before he could say anything. "You son of a bitch!" Broly caught him easily enough but he was pushed back a few feet regardless. He gaze shifted to the corpse in the crater for a split second and he noticed that it was blue instead of the tannish hue of a Saiyan.

His eyes shifted back to Torbie but he saw that he was fighting Kakarot once more. The bastard must have switched out at some point with the bug man at one point or another! "You may have fooled me once but you won't win here, Kakarot!" Broly pushed Kakarot back as his aura intensified and more skin was violently blown off his body.

_'He's gone totally mad!' _Thought Torbie as he struggled to fight against his enemy's new found power. He noticed a presence appear behind Broly that wrapped her arms around the teen's waist. "Gotta pay attention, idiot!" Yelled the woman as she took as much power as she could hold from Broly.

Realizing the danger, Broly twisted away from Torbie and violently backhanded Galech with his left hand. What he didn't realize however was that, through his movement, he got her close enough to Torbie to graze his arm.

That was all he needed.

Broly turned back around and clenched his outstretched hand. Every visible muscle in his arm and chest tensed as he put everything he had into his punch knowing that Kakarot couldn't dodge.

He swung and missed by the width of a hair. His blank eyes widened in absolute shock as some blood ran up his throat.

He looked down to confirm that Kakarot had tore his abdomen open with his fist.

Like a dam bursting, Broly's power began to flood out of the opening which prompted Kakarot to pull his arm out and jump away. Broly stumbled backwards as his body began to seize up as it couldn't handle the amount of power trying to escape through his wound.

_'This...this can't be happening!'_

His eyes returned to their emerald hue as his mind seemed to regain its hold on reality. He looked up at Torbie and Galech who appeared relieved by this turn of events. With the return of his mind, the numbed feeling in his body went away. He suddenly felt like someone had stuck him in an electric chair and then threw him into a star.

He slammed his forehead into the ground as the pain forced him to bend over. "AAAAHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs hoping for his death to come quick. His seizure grew tenfold in its intensity along with the light radiating from him. "We gotta get out of here! He's gonna blow!" He heard faintly as his torture reached his peak.

A planet shaking explosion ripped through Broly that flattened and razed everything within five hundred miles.

* * *

**Several Minutes Later**

Torbie and Galech looked on at the flat expanse Broly's self destruction had created. Were it not for previous knowledge, Torbie wouldn't have believed there was a city full of people here.

Galech landed behind him. "I found his body." Torbie acknowledged her solemnly. "Was he dead?"

She nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "Might as well be. There's no way he'll survive with the injuries he left himself with." She took a few steps forward all too aware of the effects of Papoi's death on her friend. "Do you want to finish him off?"

Torbie clenched his fists and let loose a snarl. "No. He doesn't deserve to die quickly; let him suffer." Galech wanted to say some words of comfort but South Kai's voice rung out in their heads. "From the looks of things, you three are finished dealing with the threat. I'm bringing you up in a sec."

"There's only two of us, South Kai." Interjected Torbie. "Papoi's dead."

A few moments of silence passed by.

"We'll mourn his death properly once you two are off world then."

And back to Otherworld they went.

* * *

Author's Note

This was a bit challenging for me to write. I really wanted to show Broly's anguish at realizing that he wasn't the strongest and I hope that came through.

Anyways, I added a nice little exposition on the LSSJ state below the reviewer responses so feel free to read that.

Share your thoughts in a review and don't forget to fave/follow my story.

Edit: Thanks for the head's up, Scion 141.

* * *

Review Responses!

**Guest: I know not official power levels. But they do prove my point. SS2 AND LSS ARE EQUAL TO EACH OTHER. Broly outclassed Gohan simpy because he got Stronger, While Gohan himself got weaker over the Years.**

I just want to say, using your own power levels does not help to prove anything really. Not trying to be rude or anything, that's just how I see it.

**Scion 141: "later and through a dozen ki " - it must be THREW or Launched. **

Thank you for pointing out my mistake!

**Here's an idea, instead of copying reviews that you're going to respond to, why don't you do something like this:**

**Look at the reviews that have same questions and/or thoughts, then rephrase them into one question or statement. Then respond to the rephrased statement.**

...hm. I'll do this if the situation fits and I remember it. Thanks for the suggestion.

**fightingchampion: The suspense is killing me!**

Here I am, saving you from your suspense.

**ValentineSin13: Also, will we see some Herans in the future maybe?**

I can neither confirm nor deny the possibility at this point. c.c

* * *

Special Exposition on LSSJ

_With some of the review I've been getting, I felt that there was a need to expand on how LSSJ works in my story. While I prefer to reveal details concerning the universe within the story, there is no way I can reveal this information in the story in an organic and cohesive manner without bogging it down so here you go. __I hope this answers any questions some of you may have had concerning Broly's condition. If you still have some, don't be afraid to ask! I love it when my readers have questions. Really shows that they're paying attention to my story._

_Disclaimer: This is for MY story. I'm not saying this is how LSSJ works definitively in canon; just how it works in the realm of my fanfic._

LSSJ is rare genetic anomaly in the Saiyan race that primarily affects the stability of the affected person's ki. Since ki is such a fundamental part of the Saiyan (Being their life force and such) , it also indirectly affects their minds in a similar manner resulting in various forms of insanity.

Another consequence of being born with the LSSJ anomaly is that ki is constantly being regenerated at a _much _faster rate than normal. This is normally not an issue but in rare occurrences, the regeneration can suddenly spike in its rate which results in too much ki being held within the body. The only way to solve this is to vent a large amount of the excess ki at once ASAP or the affected Saiyan will explode violently.

It doesn't matter what state the affected Saiyan is in but it does happen with a higher frequency in the SSJ and LSSJ states and in situations where there's a high amount of stress or adrenaline in the body (ie. fighting, purging, or arguing with the missus).

The main positives of this disorder is the unusually high power level those affected are born with and the ease of access to the initial Super Saiyan form. The only known LSSJ, Broly, was born with a power level of ten thousand and can turn into a Super Saiyan with little trouble. Extreme durability has been seen to be a feature added by the LSSJ disorder as well. Again, the state doesn't matter.

Moving onto to the actual transformation itself, the LSSJ state vastly increases the affected Saiyan's size and body mass while their hair remains golden but gains a green tint to it. One thing that separates it from standard Super Saiyan transformations is that it's gained through the maturing of the Saiyan's body rather than any emotional trigger.

Now the big question: Is the LSSJ state a higher power multiplier than SSJ2?

After quite a bit of contemplation, the answer is yes. Where the SSJ2 doubles the power of a Super Saiyan, LSSJ increases it by a multiplier of four.

One thing that's been commonly said about the LSSJ state is that the affected's power increases the longer he/she is in the state. this is a misconception. The high durability and near limitless ki gives the illusion of increasing power since opponent's will weaken and tire while an LSSJ remains in top shape.

It has been noted that an LSSJ's power does increase but as they mature like any other Saiyan (but at a much greater rate) rather than during time spent transformed. This is why Broly, the only known example of an LSSJ (save for perhaps the Saiyan of Legend), has a power level in the millions in his base despite not training. However, in order for any real difference in power level to occur, years would have to pass.


	7. Chapter 7: When The Mighty Fall

**An Unburdened Fury**

_Chapter 7: When The Mighty Fall_

A thunderclap jolted him from unconsciousness.

The pitter-patter of rain awakened his senses to the outside world.

The gust of wind that rolled over his form told him he was alive.

Broly's eyelids, heavy as they were, slowly lifted to let the Saiyan look upon his surroundings. It was a barren wasteland as far as his eyes could see.

It must have been raining for a while already as he was half submerged in a rust colored puddle of water. The teen was unable to inspect his body for injuries as it was simply too broken for even the slightest movement. Frankly, he shouldn't have survived.

A bright light shined on him. "There's a body!" He heard faintly in the distance. His eyes became blurry as his body threatened to give out for the foreseeable future, too exhausted to maintain his consciousness. Several shapes invaded his field of view and unknown hands lifted him up.

"I can't believe there's a survivor..."

At the slightest touch, a brief flash of Galech grabbing him invaded his mind. He gritted his teeth and let out an unintelligible yell of defiance, his back arching as he tried to escape their unyielding clutches. A sting in his neck however and he was gone once more.

* * *

South Kai had his students fixed in an intense yet proud gaze. "I congratulate you two on your success down there. I felt your fight from up here even with my woefully unpracticed sensing capabilities." Torbie couldn't handle the gaze his teacher had been leveling at the duo and looked to the ground. Galech, despite her worries about her teammate, remained focused on South Kai.

"But this battle was not without its consequences. Papoi lost his life and millions of others were killed as well." He raised a hand to quiet any protest that Galech was about to bring up.

"Not knowing he was going to explode is one thing but not taking the fight to a less populated area is unforgivable." A sharp, sweeping gesture of his arm with his palm facing down emphasized his disappointment. "There is little we can do now except learn from your mistakes."

After letting the duo wallow in their shame for a minute, his lips upturned into a sorrowful smile. "There is good news though. I've talked with King Yenma and it turns out the big lug has earned an Otherworld body with his good deeds in life."

Upon hearing the news, Torbie head shot up with wide eyes. "Hell yeah!" Galech turned to Torbie with a large grin on her face to which the bug man gave a weak smile and she slugged him on his right arm. "If anyone deserves paradise, it's him for sure."

Torbie, looking uncharacteristically sick with that last declaration from Galech, cleared his throat. "Is he going to be here soon?"

"Who's going to be here soon?"

The subject of the conversation, Papoi, floated down to the planet's surface in all of his Otherworld Body's glory. The only noticeable difference between him now and his once living self was the halo atop of his head. The blue giant gave his gawking friends a friendly smile. "Sorry for the wait, met some interesting fellows on the way here."

* * *

His eyes opened once more and they roamed over a smooth ceiling of white. The smell of cleaner laden air burnt Broly's sensitive nostrils and he lifted his hand to rub at his nose only to find that he was bound to a bed.

The realization of imprisonment forced the teen to fully wake up and look around. The room was bare save for the most part and the walls and floor were made of the same smooth white material as the ceiling. There was also a random assortment of wires and tubing that seemed to have spawned from the teen's body that connected him to the strange looking machines by his bed. Other than that, there was no noticeable door or windows.

Broly tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his abdomen caused by the movement told him it was unwise to do so._ 'Where am I?' _He wondered with a childlike face of confusion adorning his face. The teen lifted his head to look down and noted an assortment of bandages adorning his body along with a cast on his right wrist.

And then there were these cuffs on his arms and legs. Instinctively, he tried to break free but they were strong and Broly weak. He could do little more than give himself a headache with the noise. A hiss came from the left.

A block of the wall about three feet in width and seven feet in height slid forth from the wall and seemingly floated upwards. Two beings came into the room looking at Broly expectantly as the door slid down and sunk back into the wall.

The one in front was easily six feet tall, thin with little musculature, and disproportionately long limbs. It was an off-putting shade of orange with red sclera with tiny black dots as actual pupils. The one following behind was shorter by half a foot but its body matched the first one's in all other aspects save for the purple skin and blue sclera. Both wore white lab coats and the shorter one held a tablet of some kind.

The first one's eyes closed and its wide, thin mouth upturned into a grotesque smile. "Ah, you're awake. What a pleasant surprise." Its voice was surprisingly deep and held a strange edge to it that Broly couldn't recognize. He (Broly decided to just give it a gender) came up to the teen and gave him a once over.

The alien muttered a few words in a foreign language and his companion diligently took down a few notes. "Alright..." A clap of his hands followed the words. "Introductions first. I am Tur'Bdis and my friend here is Ase'Une, we're overseeing your recovery." The one with the tablet didn't show any visible reaction as Tur'Bdis gestured to it.

"Where am I?" Inquired Broly with a scowl as the aliens generally ignored him.

"I am not at liberty to-"

Broly let out an inhuman snarl as he lashed out at the alien but once again the pain from his injuries was too much and he was forced to stop struggling against his bindings lest he cry out and show weakness. He held onto his abdomen and breathed cautiously as the pain subsided. "It..." He fixed Tur'Bdis with a malevolent glare. "...wasn't a question you can choose to answer! Tell me where I am!"

Again, Tur'Bdis spoke a few words in a foreign language as the other took more notes. Unperturbed, the alien continued. "Just answer these next few, simple questions and I'll tell you." His voice became more monotone as he seemingly rehearsed a script. "What is your name?"

After some awkward silence in which Broly imagined strangling the doctor, he saw the futility of trying to attack once again and reluctantly (although silently) decided to answer the questions. If anything, he found himself still exhausted and just wanted them to leave. "Broly."

"Your species?"

"Saiyan."

Tur'Bdis looked surprised at the teen's response. "Really? Huh. First time I've seen a Saiyan in this galaxy...wonder where his tail went..." The last sentence was muttered to himself. "Moving on. Gender?"

Broly looked indignant at the question. Wasn't it obvious? "Male."

"How old are you?"

That one legitimately stumped him. His father didn't exactly keep a tab on how old he was and Broly never bothered either. Even if he did, how did these guys even keep track of age? Their planets' years probably weren't going to be the same. It didn't matter in the end; he didn't care. "I don't know."

A minute of relative silence passed as Ase'Une wrote down the last of Broly's replies. A mutter from the alien and Tur'Bdis nodded. "That's it. We've already collected any other pertinent information while you were unconscious."

A hiss and the door opened once more to let in an alien identical to Tur'Bdis save for a reverse color scheme. It whispered to the doctor in its unintelligible language to which he nodded. "It seems I'm going to have to end this quickly so here's a quick summary of your situation."

"Broly, right now you're being held in a maximum security prison's medical facility a dozen miles underground. The only reason you're here is that you would have died before you were tried for the genocide of 25 million civilians." Broly lips became a small, thin line and his brows furrowed. He did _not_ like the idea of being held prisoner.

Still, he found his curiosity aroused. "How are you so certain it was me? The city was basically erased; there shouldn't have been any witnesses." A morbid chuckle told Broly of the alien's amusement. "You don't become the 'Galaxy's Gem' without being smart, Broly."

His patronizing tone reminded him of his father's during 'negotiations' with the leaders of soon to be doomed planets. It made Broly scowl once more. "We had drones dispatched, monitoring, and transmitting your fight to us within minutes of it starting. Once we saw the immense scale of the powers involved, our military stayed away lest we garner more casualties."

He waved away the visiting alien and it hurried back through the door to wherever it came from. Tur'Bdis seemed to search the air for a few seconds before apparently regaining his train of thought.

"Anyways, once the dust settled, we came in to look for any survivors and you were the only one we could find which was lucky given your devastating injuries. Your body being the epicenter of the crater that was once a city only solidified your guilt in all this. The trial is a formality for all intents and purposes."

Broly looked down at his compromised body. He shouldn't _be here_. Rendered so helpless by a lucky shot from a...

He chuckled as a stray thought entered his thought. It was his turn to be amused. "Hehehe...What..." He grabbed the edges of his bed and pushed himself up so that he was eye level with Tur'Bdis. "...makes you think you'll be able to hold _me_ once my injuries are healed? You said it yourself, your military can't handle my power."

Tur'Bdis stood up and connected his hands behind his back. He looked down on Broly with a superior look as he walked over to Broly's legs. "My boy, you see those cuffs?" He caressed the one on the teen's left ankle making him feel more uncomfortable than the Saiyan would admit. "They're Ki blockers; right now, you're no more dangerous than me or Ase'Une here. See, you're not the first ki wielder Aciero had to imprison and, to answer your second point, we're not above keeping our prisoners' injuries from healing if it meant keeping them from escaping. It's a shame we couldn't capture your opponents. Despite their intentions, they caused quite a few casualties as well."

He turned around around and gestured for Ase'Une to follow him out. "Now, I have to go. Enjoy what little freedom you have left."

The door closed.

* * *

After exchanging some greetings and pleasant conversation, Torbie managed to get some distance from his mentor and friends. Just seeing the halo on Papoi's head made his guilt multiply.

_'You shouldn't have that Papoi...'_

"Hey, Torbie." Speak of the devil.

the bug man turned his head and gave Papoi a genuine smile. "Need anything, Papoi?"

"Nah, I'm just wondering why you're distancing yourself." Damn, the blue man was more perceptive than Torbie gave him credit for. Torbie crossed his arms and averted his eyes from his friend. "It's just that...I could have prevented your death."

Papoi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't do this to your-"

"No, let me explain myself." Torbie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was overwhelmingly stronger than Broly. Hell, I took a blast to the face point blank and not a scratch. I could have ended the fight in a move." His left hand dropped to his side and he rubbed the top of his smooth head with his right. "But I didn't."

"I got cocky and I wanted to see him punished for his crimes. By extending his life the way I did, I allowed him to gain that monstrous power that he used to kill you." Torbie's eyes teared up slightly but he wiped them dry before any could fall. "Kami, your body was a broken mess..." He fixed the blue man with a poignant gaze. "How much did it hurt before you died?"

This time, it was Papoi's turn to run a hand through his hair. "To tell you the truth, I was completely out of it by the third headbutt. My neck snapped the moment I hit the ground according to King Yenma." He put a large blue hand on Torbie's shoulder and gave the bug man a large grin. "Don't beat yourself up for it though."

"I don't like that you let all that power go to your head like that..." Torbie was ready to cut him off to apologize but Papoi refused to let him speak for the moment. "But...I don't hold anything against you for your actions. We're all mortal and we're all susceptible to our baser natures; it's just how it is. Besides, we all knew that becoming South Kai's students would entail this kind of risk."

"If you still feel bad, just know it's apology enough if you don't get drunk on power again." Papoi took his hand off of Torbie's shoulder and lightly punched the bug man. "What I won't forgive is you moping. Now let's get back to South Kai and Galech. They've been trying to eavesdrop for the last few minutes so might as well."

"I left him alive you know."

That froze Papoi in his tracks. He turned around with a frightened shock rolling of his form. "Why would you let him live?! This guy destroyed over a dozen planets!"

Torbie found his gaze back on the floor in shame. "Galech said with the injuries he had when she discovered him, he would've died regardless of my actions so I let him live so he could suffer in his last moments." His eyes hardened and he gave Papoi a chilling glare. "He deserved it for what he did to you."

The blue giant sighed. The way his friend was handling this was not good at all. He could only hope that this was temporary. "He is dead though right?"

* * *

It had been hours since the Tur'Bdis's visit. Everything he said kept replaying over and over in Broly's head as he stared at the ceiling above.

_...you're being held in a maximum security prison's medical facility a dozen miles underground._

_...no more dangerous than me or Ase'Une._

_Enjoy what little freedom you have left._

He pushed himself up to a seating position, his abdomen complaining the entire process. Looking at his hands, he clenched his left hand into a fist, the cast on his right wrist prevented him from doing much due to the agony. _'Will I be stuck here?'_ The teen looked around and noticed that there was no cameras he could see. Their confidence in their technology must be great.

Banking on their arrogance when it came to his privacy, he let out a shuddering breath and put his head in his hands. _'How could this have happened? I am the strongest in the universe! Invincible even!' _At least...he should be. That's what his father had told him (Hell, that's what everyone he's ever met told him) for as long as he could remember.

_Your power is that of the Legendary super Saiyan, Broly. The strongest warrior the Saiyan race, and the universe, has ever seen. You will be the one to avenge the wrongs King Vegeta has committed against us._

Almost. Every. Damn. Day. His father told him that.

_You are the strongest in the universe._

_You will never fall._

_You are unbeatable, Broly._

His mind drifted back to the battle that seemed to have been an eternity before...

* * *

**_Broly turned back around and clenched his outstretched hand. Every visible muscle in his arm and chest tensed as he put everything he had into his punch knowing that Kakarot...no, Torbie couldn't dodge._**

**_He swung and missed by the width of a hair. His blank eyes widened in absolute shock as some blood ran up his throat._**

**_He looked down to confirm that Torbie had tore his abdomen open with his fist._**

**_Like a dam bursting, Broly's power began to flood out of the opening which prompted Torbie to pull his arm out and jump away. Broly stumbled backwards as his body began to seize up as it couldn't handle the amount of power trying to escape through his wound._**

* * *

His hands fell to the bed sheets and he gritted his teeth.

_'I'm not...the strongest. Not invincible. Not a devil. Just a mere mortal.'_

Everything he'd been told had been a farce. A lie to build him up as more than he was. A slap to his face.

Broly reached up to the bandages on his chest. "I may not be the strongest..." He tore them away revealing an angry wound that had been shoddily stitched up. "...but I will be!" He shouted to no one in particular as he tore away the rest of his bandages and tubing or wiring or whatever the hell they stuck to him to monitor his health!

He then pulled his limbs in a struggle against the cuffs that robbed him of his power. "This prison will not hold me! Do you hear me!? Gah!" The dull ache his body had settled into soared to a tremendous agony as wounds were reopened and bones rebroken in his bid for freedom.

Broly threw his body towards the door flipping the bed onto its side and slamming his body into the floor. Blood poured out of his abdomen and throat but that mattered little to him. His perceived freedom was right there in front of him. He tugged and pulled at his restraints inching ever closer to the door with a determination never before seen.

The door opened unexpectedly and a group of heavily armed aliens rushed into the room with their wrist mounted blasters at Broly. "I will get stronger! Faster! Better! And I. Will. Kill. EVERYONE!" He screamed as he tried to pull himself and the bed forward with his left arm once the torture he had been putting himself through became too much.

"You hear me, Torbie! Galech! EVERYONE!" The soldiers picked up Broly's bed and put him back where he was with little trouble yet the Saiyan refused to quit in his endeavor. "Let me go!" A sharp sting in the side of the neck quieted him.

Tur'Bdis witnessed the scene from the relative safety of the doorway, hands crossed behind his back with an emotionless facade for a face. _'So strong of body yet so weak of will. You are little more than a child, Broly. One that I will enjoy breaking for what you did to my family.'_

* * *

"He is dead, Papoi. Don't mention it to South Kai though. He'll flip."

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for being late but better late than never right?

I had an awful time writing this to tell you the truth. There were so many ways I could've continued from the end of the fight that it made sticking with one so hard! So I went with the most logical in my mind and I hope you guys like it.

Please share your comments, thoughts, and criticisms in a review! It keeps the writer part of my brain healthy and strong.

P.S. This story's about to break 50 reviews! I should do a special or something. Maybe my own version of Tree of Might or Lord Slug with Broly.

* * *

Reviewer Responses

**Scion 141:I don't think Broly was mentally unstable in the first movie to see Goku in people's places, in fact, other than Goku's cries torturing his mind, he was perfectly sane. It was in the Second movie where his mind was off. **

**Since this is before the First movie, and WAY before the Second, he should be fine mentally. **  
**Him going off to destroy planets is not a sign of insanity, it's just a sign of evil.**

I'm gonna have to disagree with you there. The only reason he had any semblance of sanity in the first one was because of Paragus's mind control device. The guy was basically brain dead until he saw Goku and his anger overpowered the crown's effects and in his first movie, the flashbacks clearly show some mental instability when he was younger.

So, in my humble opinion, hallucinating and seeing Goku after being beaten to near death? Well within the realm of possibilities. If it's any solace, this is probably the peak of Broly's craziness in this fic.

**ValentineSin13: One more thing, I noticed you referred to LSSJ as a "disorder", interesting choice of wording. I also believe Broly is the direct descendant of the first lendendary super saiyan that was destroyed by his own power. It makes sense b/c Broly is hte first LSSJ in 1,000 years (1,000 years after the first one in the legend), and Broly has to release excess energy to maintain stable in his LSSJ form, and his power level constantly increases.**

I also believe Broly is a descendant of the Super Saiyan of Legend that Vegeta alludes to every now and then. The only problem is what would that make the regular SSJ transformation? Boggles the mind really. Also, this made me realize I forgot to address the whole 'his power increases' thing in the exposition.

**warriorofdark: I do have a question for you. The three well now two fighters that south kai had fight broly are alive correct? So they be in otherworld with south kai then? Unless your a kai you cant get to otherworld unless your dead. That needs explaining.**

I never really expanded on that, did I? In the anime, there's multiple instances of Goku being alive in Otherworld like right after he's wished back to life in the Saiyan Saga or when he teleports himself and Cell to King Kai's planet. This leads me to believe that the living can access Otherworld.

Since South Kai's abilities aren't expanded on, in my story's canon, he has the ability to teleport willing beings to his location so I hope that answers your question.

**Drexal15: Actually another theory of the LSS is that it is a continuous power up. The longer it is one, the stronger he gets.**

Like I said above, completely forgot this aspect of his transformation but it should be edited in by the time this chapter is up. Unless I'm lazy or something.

**LSSJGurl: the LSSJ transformation was a nice touch the way you replayed how Broly "died" on New Planet Vegeta was a perfect wrap up! I almost cried when he had a seizure_ keep it up!**

Glad to see you liked it! The idea to reference his death on New Planet Vegeta was a spontaneous one.


	8. Chapter 8: Strangling the Beast

**An Unburdened Fury **

_Chapter 8: Strangling the Beast_

The news of the destroyed city and Broly's subsequent capture spread like wildfire throughout Aciero and neighboring worlds. Billions all through the galaxy mourned the massive loss of life and the mourning soon turned into righteous fury with demands that the Saiyan's head be paraded around on a pike.

The trial came and went without much incident. Needless to say, it was short and utterly pointless in Broly's eyes as he freely admitted his guilt in the genocide. It was amusing to see the faces of his prosecutors when he told them just how much fun the slaughter was (in spite of him not actually doing it consciously, per se).

Just to spite them some more, the Saiyan even admitted his involvement in the complete destruction of a dozen other worlds in the weeks prior. That got them in a frenzy.

While he didn't regret it, Broly kicked himself for that.

* * *

"How is our favorite prisoner this morning?"

Broly growled and lashed out at Tur'Bdis for what must have been the thousandth time within the last hour and for the thousandth time, he was shocked to near unconsciousness by his bindings.

"Still struggling? You'd think he'd be contemplating his remaining life what with the sentence that was handed down. A death sentence on Aciero is an incredibly rare sight, you know."

"I will savor the moment I get your throat in my hands, Tur'Bdis."

The alien in question just smirked at the caged animal that was Broly. "Alas, that will be just a dream for you, Broly. None have escaped this prison and you will not be the first I assure you." Tur'Bdis turned his head and gestured for Ase'Une to bring in his tools.

On the small table Ase'Une rolled in, there was an assortment of instruments that ranged from needles and scalpels to bone saws and some positively lethal looking blades that he was unfamiliar with.

"Unfortunately for you Broly, I'm this facility's chief doctor. As such, I have quite a bit of authority when it comes to my prisoners. I say you need healing and that you should be brought in, no one questions it." Tur'Bdis slipped on some gloves as the chains on Broly's cuffs suddenly got sucked underneath his bed effectively pinning him.

"Wha-what's going on?!" The sudden lack of his limited freedom alarmed the teen as evidenced by his thoughtless struggle. "I wouldn't move so much, Broly. Don't want to hurt yourself now."

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Tur'Bdis picked up a thin, long knife like instrument and inspected it closely with an all too smug look on his face. Another shock blasted through Broly's being. "Let me g-AAAGH!" A minute passed where the only sounds in the room were the teen's agonized cries and the electricity coursing through his body.

When it ended, the Saiyan was left limp but otherwise conscious. As his eyes began to droop down to bring him to the blissful unawareness in his mind, a slap from Tur'Bdis cut his journey short. "You will not find peace here!" Broly's jaw was roughly grabbed and he was forced to look at the alien's ugly mug. "Not while you're in my clutches."

The look of pure hatred that was directed at him; it was a look he's seen plenty of times in his short life. A smirk formed on his face as the predicament he was in was shoved to the back of his head by his amusement. "That look of yours, it's all too familiar. You've lost someone, haven't you?"

Tur'Bdis let him go and put his hands behind his back; his hatred looked to have disappeared for the moment. "Ase'Une. Switch the cuffs over to manual." Broly and Tur'Bdis had a momentary stare down as Ase'Une did as he was told. A remote appeared in Tur'Bdis's hand.

A spark of mischievous malice entered Broly's eyes and he grinned. "I don't see why you are mad about it. I've released you of what must have been a most burdening responsibility." The Saiyan could see Tur'Bdis was struggling to restrain himself at this point if his trembling said anything. He grinned. "You should be glad."

The alien pressed a button on the remote and Broly's nerves were lit up once more. "NnnnYAAAAGH!"

"THAT CITY…!" Tur'Bdis put a hand to his head and tried to calm himself. He waved away Ase'Une who had put a hand on his shoulder in concern. "That city… you leveled... it held my family."

Tur'Bdis released his finger from the button and ended Broly's momentary torture. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. "My grief, while great, was brief; finding your crippled body meant that I'd be better served by my new-found yet unending hatred for you, Saiyan."

The teen turned his head so he was facing his 'doctor' with a strained, yet pleased, look on his face. "I'm… quaking… in my boots."

Once again, his screams tore through the room like the agony that tore through his body. To him it seemed endless; to Tur'Bdis, it was never long enough. After about thirty seconds, the alien turned off the current by letting go of the button. He gave the remote back to Ase'Une.

The damage from the last shock apparently damaged something as Broly was left hacking up blood with some severe coughs. "Oh, it looks like you have some internal damage. Let's see what I can do about it." His eyes shifted to the table. "Unfortunately, we're out of anesthetic but you're a tough guy, Broly. I'm sure you can handle some minor surgery."

Broly's eyes widened at the implications of the doctor's words. His fears were confirmed as Tur'Bdis came up to his chest and put the knife-like instrument to his flesh. "No! Stop! St-AAAAAHHH!"

* * *

His eyes shot open. Just another nightmare.

That meeting happened months ago and yet it was still so fresh in his mind. To his relief, it was the only one of its kind. Tur'Bdis was found out quickly enough and got a slap on the wrist for his actions. Now, he had to be overlooked by a supervisor whenever he dealt with the Saiyan.

As Broly sat there with his arms on his knees and head held down, a knock on the door caught the teen's attention.

He lifted his head as the door opened the sudden glare of the light from the hallway illuminating his cell forcing him to squint. "Hello, Broly." Came the soothing voice of his caretaker, Nere'Se. He squashed the feeling of relief he got from the realization.

To feel relief meant that he felt apprehension or worse fear beforehand. A being such as him did _not_ feel those.

The only reason there was a caretaker for him was because of Aciero's laws. Their prisons were considered among the most humane and the planet's politicians wanted to solidify that reputation. They also needed someone to make sure he lived until his execution since Tur'Bdis couldn't be trusted with that responsibility.

Needless to say, the 'humane' part didn't extend to genocidal maniacs.

Truth be told, her appearances were the most pleasant parts of his imprisonment despite his uncaring visage saying otherwise. He was never going to admit something like that however and he was sure as hell not going to let her know that.

Broly gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "Nere'Se." She responded with a kind, almost gentle smile as she handed the teen a tray of gray goop they called 'food'. Nere'Se was...unique in terms of appearances for her species as far as Broly was concerned.

Her skin was an attractive shade of violet with splotches of a vivid emerald green along her arms and legs and her eyes were a deep blue that sometimes blended with her skin at certain angles of light. She was more filled out than Tur'Bdis or Ase'Une though that wasn't saying much since her limbs were just as disproportionate. She actually had long locks of hair surprisingly enough but it definitely wasn't made of the same stuff as his. It was more...solid and was the same blue as her eyes.

Broly adjusted his tray of food as best as he could and began to eat. The ki blocking cuffs chained him to the wall and made it difficult to move due to how short the chains were. The infuriating part was that the chains could be lengthened by Nere'Se but only for very brief periods of time with long waits in between.

For safety, of course.

"How are you feeling today?" Nere'Se asked pointlessly as she crouched and began inspecting his injuries for infection which he allowed her to do without protest.

Broly didn't answer her question, choosing to remain aloof towards her. It took weeks of coaxing from the kindly alien and several… incidents… for Broly to let Nere'Se close enough to do this and frankly, she should have been too frightened by him to ever get so close.

'_Are they so confident in my weakness?' _He wondered as he lifted his right arm to let her have a look at a large cut on the side of his chest. A slip up during an incision was the cause. _'Or have I fallen so far?'_

It felt better to simply pin it on their arrogance. Again, not that he would admit it.

She finished up within a few minutes and took the tray, now devoid of 'food', away from the Saiyan. She reached inside the large, white bag she always carried and pulled out a small remote. A click of a button and his chains loosened. "Alright, you know the drill. Stand up."

Broly grunted his displeasure at having to move but did so anyways. The teen struggled on his way up as the mechanisms that let the cuffs extend from the wall were primitive, shockingly enough, so he had to pull on them with what little strength his body still had left.

Nere'Se made a gesture with her hand telling him to walk from one end of the cell to the other. Again, he grunted his displeasure at being told what to do but did it regardless. "Looks like your legs healed up nicely. How are you holding up?"

"Terrible."

She chuckled at his blunt answer. "Well, that's a given. I meant relative to your circumstances." Broly lifted his right leg and shook it up a bit before stomping it down on the ground. "Adequate."

"Good. Now come back and sit down, you're exhausted from that."

The teen scowled but did as he was told. _'How did she notice?'_ Not even his own father was so intuitive when it came to him. Nere'Se gave him a knowing smirk and looked back towards the door before reaching into her bag. Curious, Broly tilted his head to get a better look at what she was reaching for. "I convinced the guards at the security checkpoint to let me keep this." She pulled out a smooth, white... lump of something.

Nere'Se pulled the thing in two revealing an inside that appeared like meat and gave a half to the Saiyan. "I know it's not much but better than nothing, right?" Broly looked at the offering with suspicion. "What is it?" His skepticism was clearly evident but Nere'Se paid it no mind.

"It's a delicacy here on Aciero called Tafru or Slug's Flesh." A light crunch was heard as she took a bite. "The name's morbid but it's delicious." Despite wanting to maintain his generally uncaring appearance, his curiosity of Nere'Se's motives over came that. "Why do you do this?" He asked as he inspected his half of the...thing. Was it a fruit or meat?

"What do you mean?"

Broly scowled and gave her a menacing glare. "Don't play dumb with me." He threw the Tafru back at her but he was so weak that it was more of a light toss than anything else. She caught it easily enough. "You should hate me like the rest of your planet yet, foolishly, you don't. Why?"

Nere'Se put down her half and sighed. She reached out and took a gentle hold of Broly's left hand. "You're a monster, Broly. I know this but..." She put the Tafru back into his hand and delicately closed his hand around it. "…I believe that even monsters must be treated with kindness lest we become monsters ourselves."

Her honesty and the ease in which she touched him were startling. There was no shaking, no hesitation, nothing that would suggest she feared him in the slightest. _'I have fallen s far.'_

The teen noted how soft her hands were; not rubbery like he suspected. A foreign feeling welled up in him at the acknowledgement.

Broly yanked the fruit/meat thing away. "You can go now." He stated bluntly while avoiding her eyes. From the corner of his eye, he could see that she was disappointed by his reaction.

"…The Tafru is... appreciated."

She seemed to perk up at that. "You're welcome."

A few moments and a goodbye later, Broly was once again alone in a dark room by his lonesome. A light crunch resounded off the walls of the cell.

"Not bad."

The sounds of a Saiyan eagerly enjoying a rare snack followed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in an Unknown Location**_

"How is my order coming along?"

The short, rotund android in front of him looked pleased at his query. "You'll be happy to know, we're a few days ahead of schedule actually. You can pick it up tomorrow morning."

Now it was his turn to look pleased. "Excellent. Does it fulfill all requirements?"

The android nodded enthusiastically. "Down to the last letter. I'm quite proud of it to tell you the truth since I rarely work with foreign races. In all simulations, it increases adrenaline production an average of 217% while canceling out its numbing effects with 98.7% effectiveness."

"What of increasing the nerve's sensitivity?"

"Well that was tricky but I managed to boost nerve sensitivity 72% percent. I had to add an extra drug to the cocktail in order for it to do what you wanted so the final price is a little higher than estimated. I'm sure with an extra day or two; I can synthesize a more potent final product."

He shook his head as he put his hands behind his back. "That won't be necessary; it is adequate as it stands for my needs." The android looked almost saddened to hear that. Not shocking since that meant a lost opportunity at further profit.

It did perk up a moment later as a thought apparently made its way into the robot's head. "Normally I'm not curious about my customers' dealings but I must ask doctor, this… anti-thesis of anesthesia you had me create was tailored for Saiyan anatomy… are you going to use it on Broly?"

Tur'Bdis grinned; a rare sight nowadays. "Maliciously."

The android chuckled. "Give him Hell for the rest of the planet."

* * *

Author's Note

Not much to say except that this story broke 50 reviews last chapter! That's _amazing_! No words can ever begin to let you guys know how much I appreciate all of you for reading my story.

As a celebration, I'm announcing a 50 reviewer special! But I can't decide to do my own version of Tree of Might or Lord Slug with AUF's Broly.

So I'm letting you guys choose. Whichever one has more votes by next week is the one I'm doing.

Leave a review please!

* * *

Reviewer Responses!

_Disappointingly enough, there were only five last chapter ; _ ;_

**Drexal15: Also KI blockers? Do they not allow someone to access their KI to transform or powerup?Because even without that high level Ki users are incredibly strong. So are the KI blockers much tougher than normal material? After all a 12 year old goku, easily could flip cars. Without KI**

The name is a bit of a misnomer. They restrict access to enough ki to render even a guy like Broly nearly powerless but not all of it because that would kill them. Ki is life energy after all. Also, yes they are made of an extremely tough material. As for strength, almost all of a ki user's strength comes from their ki. Without ki, they're pretty much civilians. Incredibly strong and ripped civilians but civilians nonetheless.

While kid Goku didn't power up or have a visible aura, he definitely used ki; it's not like he could just will away his ki so he can just use muscles.

**ValentineSin13: What people did he kill in the past that this doctor is also and wants revenge for the death of his family? Broly probably doesn't even remember. I can't wait for the next chapter to see how exactly is the doctor going to "break" him.**

Well here's your answer. You're welcome!

**Omega Gogeta: Wow! This chapter was great! Every time that you update, I'm always blown away by the quality of your chapters. How much time do you usually spend on these things? (...) I look forward to see how this turns out. I feel terrible for what Tur'Bdis (is his name some sort of pun? I feel as if it is but cannot pinpoint what its based on) has gone through but I also want to see Broly succeed.**

Why thank you for the compliment!

I usually spend a few hours a day whenever I can writing this story. The first few days I spend writing out the rough draft. Reading over and editing the chapters to their final form usually takes another day or two.

As for the name, Ssssssort of? *Checks the dictionary* Actually no. I took the word disturb (Get it? Cuz he disturbs Broly and...uh forget it) and mixed it up. I know, creative huh?

If you want to keep your brain occupied, try to find out Ase'Une's and Nere'Se's original words. :P

**fightingchampion: But looks like broly is in for some dam roughness on his way to get there. This guy Tur'Bdis is out to get him.**

Here's some roughness (Giggity).

**Kyle Hall: Okay good fight scene's I can see broly not finding out about the energy absorbing technique. Also a kais student , three of them probably would overpower a SUPER SAIYAN BUT NOT A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN! by simple calculations since ssj is 50 times base form you then have a times 10 form lssj! Meaning BROLY IS SLIGHTLY STRONGER THAN A SUPER SAIYAN 2 IN THE FIRST MOVIE, BUT SLOWER BY HIS MUSCLE MASS! The strongest Kai is the supreme kai in the Buu saga! He is as strong as CELL after near death at the Cell Games! I am sorry but there is not a snowballs chance in HELL Broly would be beaten by a Kais students who are weaker than a super saiyan 2! His power was 10,000 at birth right? So it must have slowly increased to somewhere around 6,887,550 (when he was maybe 16 or 17 years old as the film suggests when you see Paragus put the device on Broly's forehead) and times that by 50 you get 344,377,500 and now by 10 by bypassing the super and ultra phases to get 3,443,775,000. And now SSJ2 teen gohan, base power is around 18,000,000 then times 50 you get 900,000,000 then by two since he mastered ssj 1 you get 1,800,000, , pardon my french, that him losing as a lssj is COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLS##T! EVEN IF THAT WOMAN WAS ABLE TO SIPHON BROLY'S POWER HE WOULD STILL HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB! STATISTICKS SHOW! ):(**

_It makes me feel accomplished to get a review like this. Don't know why though._

I'm afraid you're arguing with a flawed premise.

Your numbers hold no weight. Like, at all. None. They're made up; no canonical source has listed Broly's power level as a teen or Gohan's as an SSJ2. As the great Vegeta said in TFS: "Power levels are bullsh*t!"

Broly didn't achieve LSSJ in his fight with the South Kai's students. He was close and did receive a massive power boost but he did not fully transform. Think of it as a False LSSJ.

Also in my story, LSSJ is 4x SSJ not ten. There's no canonical source that I know of that states how much of a multiplier LSSJ is. Broly's speed does not decrease with his transformation; it's one of the special things about his transformation.


End file.
